Saving New Vestroia
by Misachi99
Summary: I'm not good with summaries but this is the sequel of Cardfight Brawlers so enjoy! Disclaimer! I don't own CFV or Bakugan Battle Brawlers!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm back with a new story! As promised to the reviewers, the New Vestroia arc is here! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Dan and Runo were contacting Shun to meet up at Card Capital. But the connection wasn't able to contact to Shun so they found it odd. That was when a lightning strike and a familiar portal appeared.

" No it can't be!" Dan said

" Sure it can, Dan. Anything is possible." A voice said

The familiar laughter ringed as a bakugan ball landed on the bench.

" A bakugan." Runo said

" But which one?" Dan ask

The bakugan opened up as they recognized it.

" Hello, Daniel." Drago greeted

" Drago?! Is that you, man?!" Dan ask

" Of course. Who else can make an entrance like that?" Drago ask

Dan started dancing around after yelling that Drago was back. Marucho and Julie came out of the bushes and greeted him as well.

" It's good to see you, brawlers." Drago greeted

" Hooray! Um, Drago. Can Gorem visit too?" Julie ask

" And what about Tigrerra?" Runo ask

" How's Preyas? I can't wait to see him again, Drago!" Marucho said

" I'm sorry. I'm not here to visit. I'm here to ask for help." Drago said

" What's happened?" Dan ask

" New Vestroia has been invaded, most of the bakugan have been captured and enslaved." Drago explained

They gasped.

" Are you kidding?!" Dan ask

" It's no joke. That's why I came to you, Dan, I can't save them alone. Will you help me, Dan?" Drago ask

" Hello?! You bet I will! We'll make those space invaders wished they've never heard of Dan and Drago!" Dan said

" And Runo!"

" And Julie!"

" Yes! We're all here to help Drago!" Marucho said

" Thank you. The first thing that you need to do to help me, is to turn around, all of you." Drago said

They did as said, wondering why.

" Dan, I can't take this risk, it's got to be you and me alone. I'm sorry. We have to go now, Dan." Drago said

" But, what? Okay." Dan said

He ran into the portal and transported to New Vestroia without his other friends.

" Sorry, Dan. I don't want to get you in trouble with the others." Drago said

" Nah. We're cool, Drago."

" I'm taking a big risk, contacting you. I know I can count on you, but I can't put the others in harm's way. It's just too dangerous!" Drago said

" That sounds like you're hogging all the fun!" A voice shouted behind them

They turned behind to see Marucho.

" Marucho?!"

" No sneaking away from me! I'm coming with you guys! Isn't it awesome?!" Marucho ask

When they arrived, they were immediately looking around. Only a vast land without greenery surrounds them.

" So this is New Vestroia?!" Dan exclaimed

" I remembered it being kinda greener. Tell us what happened to your home, Drago." Marucho said

" It was a paradise before... Before they came..." Drago said

" Sorry, Drago. You must've felt pretty helpless trying to watch all this happening." Dan said

" I did... Let me start... At the beginning... One day, without warning, alien ships set upon our land. They called themselves the Vestals and they are here to stay... They planted their cities, one after another, no regard for life here. They transferred a destructive energy field that reverts all bakugan back into spheres." Drago explained

" So they can easily overpower you?" Dan ask

" Yes... Then they began to capture all the bakugan, one after another. Preyas, Gorem, Skyress, Hydranoid and Tigrerra. All gone..." Drago said

" But that's just plain rude!" Marucho said

" That's just so wreck! They think they can just waltz on this planet and take over the bakugan, then they'll have to answer to me! You hear me?!" Dan said

" I hear you. What're you gonna do about it?" A voice ask

Two figure were sitting on a nearby rock.

" Just who I was looking for!" Dan said

" Just go home to your toys, children." Another man said

" You better go back to where you came from!" Dan said

" Surrender? To you?" The boy said

He fell over and laughed.

" This, I gotta see." The boy said

" Pretty big talk for a little kid. Come on, show me what you got." The man said

" I'll send you home, crying to your mommy!" Dan said

" Yeah, you better pay attention to what he says! Dan and Drago are the greatest bakugan brawlers in the universe! Except in cardfighting..." Marucho said

" Huh? Hey, that's off the topic here!" Dan said

" What do you think, Volt? Should we waste some time teaching them a lesson? It should be easy, they don't have gauntlets." The boy said

" What's a gauntlet? Ah, who needs 'em? All I need is Drago!" Dan said

The boy fell over and laughed again.

" Too funny!" The boy said before stopping

A motorbike suddenly flew over Dan and Marucho and landed beside them. A girl got down from it

" Not her again..." The boy said

" I don't know where you come from or what you're doing here. But you'll need a gauntlet to brawl in New Vestroia." The girl said

" I don't take orders from Vestals!" Dan said

" I am a bakugan brawler resistance. I am Mira." Mira said

" You're pretty... And scary..." Marucho said

Mira threw a red gauntlet to Dan as he fumbled around with it before catching it.

" First, let's see if you can keep up with the Vexos." Mira said

" The Vexos?"

" Yes, they are Vestala' top bakugan brawlers. The big one with no brains is Volt. The baby who thinks he's cool is Lync." Mira said

" Hey, watch your mouth!" Lync said

" Like he said." Volt said

" They're mine." Dan said

" So tell me, human. Are you a chicken or a brawler?" Mira ask

" I'm no chicken! Come on! Let me at those creeps! I'll show them!" Dan said

He put on his gauntlet.

" I wonder how you use this anyway..." Dan muttered

That was when screams echoed around the field.

" I know that from anywhere..." Dan said

" Get ready to tumble..." Marucho said

" What in the world are you doing...?" Drago ask

Five figures dropped down on the two out of nowhere.

" Daniel! Marucho!"

" Huh? More humans?" Mira said

" Um..."

" Wait a minute! You're...!" Drago exclaimed

" Drago! It really is you!" The blue haired boy said

" Hey... You might want to look down..." Dan said

The boy looked what was under him as he got up.

" I'm so sorry! I messed up again! Are you guys alright?!" The boy ask

" A-Aichi-sama... Next time, when you set the coordinates, please make sure you know how to land properly..." Another boy said

" Yes... I'm so sorry..." Aichi apologized

" This is the second time you fell on us..." Dan said

" Well, I went to visit you guys but Runo and Julie told me about what happened to New Vestroia and I came here, well, somehow..." Aichi explained

" How dense can you get...?" Marucho said

" Who's dense?" Aichi ask

Sweat drop...

" Never mind..."

" Hey, are you guys playing or what?!" Lync ask

" Hm... Not really the type of enemy I would expect..." A girl said

" Well, they are still enemies, Ratie." A guy said

" But they really don't look like it, Sera! Do they look like it, Gaillard, Neve?" Ratie ask

" Alright, alright. They don't, alright?" Sera said

" Aichi-sama! Fight with me!" Ratie said

" Ratie! This is serious business here! Don't interrupt Aichi-sama!" Gaillard said

" Gaillard-kun is mean..." Ratie pouted

" Calm down, Ratie-chan..." Aichi said

" You have it hard..." Dan said

" Yeah... Um... Looking at this, can I join in the brawl? It's been sometime after all. And I get to team up with Dan." Aichi said

" Aichi-sama, just let us handle this." Gaillard said

" No. I want to brawl." Aichi said

Mira threw him a blue gauntlet. But when the gauntlet was attached to his arm, it changed into a blue aura.

" That's so cool!" Dan said

" It's natural after all." Aichi said

" Now how do we use these?" Dan ask

" Just do this and... Say Gauntlet Powerstrike!" Mira said

" Oh I see. So this button and the card..." Aichi said

" Now how do I do this?! Push this?! And now the ability card!" Dan said

" Ready?"

" Yeah!"

" Gauntlet, Powerstrike!"

" Powerstrike!"

" Dan. Before we begin..." Aichi said

He took out a card. Dan recognized it and nodded. They placed the cards into the gauntlet.

" Field change set!"

" Field change?!" Mira exclaimed

" So let's see... Judging by their clothes, they use Haos and Ventus." Marucho said

" Gaillard. Bring out your prison." Aichi said

" As you wish, Aichi-sama." Gaillard said

He kissed his rings as the blue flames came out.

" Holy blue flames that flicker for eternity, blaze forth and burn everything!" Gaillard chanted

He knocked the rings together.

" Holy Prominence Prison!"

The blue flames came out of the rings as walls of blue flames surrounded them all.

" What's this?!" Dan exclaimed

" Dan, just one warning to you when you're in prison, don't lose." Aichi said

" What's with this prison thing?! What did you ask him to bring out?!" Dan ask

" This place... In this prison, we're going to burn their wills, if they're strong enough to endure it." Aichi said

" But the weirdest thing is that, it doesn't burn." Drago said

" The blue flames are the hottest flames in the world. So don't lose or you'll be sorry." Gaillard said

" R-Right! Aichi, since this field has changed, which do you think I should use first?" Dan ask

" Depends. Why don't you try out one of them? You're already a cardfighter too after all." Aichi said

" Alright! Then let's go!" Dan said

" I'm up first! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Ventus Flybettle stand!" Lync declared

" Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Haos Furyus!" Volt declared

" Dan. You ready?" Aichi ask

" I'm ever ready! Bakugan brawl! Let's go! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr stand!" Dan declared

" What's that?!" Lync exclaimed

" Bakugan brawl! Little Liberator, Marron stand! Oh and there's one more rule now that the field has changed. We can add as many bakugan as we want. Bakugan brawl! Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon stand!" Aichi declared

" Wait a minute... What is with those bakugan?!" Volt exclaimed

" I've never seen them before in my whole life!" Mira exclaimed

" You haven't seen anything yet. Ability activate! Burning Blade!" Dan declared

Bahr charged at Furyus and slashed it as it was defeated and Bahr returned to Dan.

" Let's try this one. Double ability activate! Constriction Spell plus Binding Ring Force!" Aichi declared

Marron sent out his spell as Neon sent out his black rings and Flybettle was defeated. Marron and Neon went back to Aichi.

" Cool! You can use double abilities too!" Dan said

" Now, go to the bakugan zones!" Aichi said

The two bakugan floated towards the bakugan zone as Lync's life gauge reduced by a quarter while Volt is the same.

" A life gauge?" Dan said

" I guess you lose when it's completely 0." Aichi said

" Oh yeah and that zone, once you get four defeated bakugan in that zone, you lose as well." Marucho said

" This brawl has been changed by a mile..." Mira said

" Then it's my turn! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Dragon Knight, Nehalem stand!" Dan declared

" That's no normal bakugan... No matter! Bakugan brawl! Ventus Ambros!" Lync declared

" Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Haos Freezer!" Volt declared

" Bakugan brawl! Liberator of the Flute, Escard!" Aichi declared

" Gate Card Open! Lava Burst Dome! With this, Nehalem gets another 300Gs! Attack!" Dan declared

Nehalem charged at them.

" Ability activate! Freeze Down." Volt declared

Nehalem stopped in place.

" Nehalem!" Dan shouted

" Ability activate! Harmonic Flute!" Aichi declared

Escard and Nehalem had an additional 200Gs and the time freeze has also been gotten rid of.

" Oh no!"

Ambros and Freezer went into the zone. Lync and Volt's life gauge dropped again by a quarter.

" Thanks, Aichi!" Dan said

" No problem." Aichi said

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Haos Furyus stand!" Volt declared

" How many of those does he have?" Dan said

" A lot..." Aichi said

" Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Ventus Falconeer!" Lync declared

" Dan. I'll handle both of them." Aichi said

" Sure thing." Dan said

" Let's show them what we're made of, my avatars!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

" Bakugan brawl! Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi declared

" There it is!" Marucho said

" And... Bakugan brawl! Come forth, my avatar of sin! Companion Star Star-vader, Photon!" Aichi declared

" You're still calling him your avatar of sin? Try something different next time." Dan said

" But it's a better fit." Aichi said

" Gate Card Open! Haos Reactor!" Volt declared

" Photon! Ability activate! Gate Lock!" Aichi declared

The black rings emerged as the gate card was locked.

" He locked the Gate Card to prevent him from increasing power!" Marucho exclaimed

" Amazing... You've really mastered the Link Joker... Even though they were evil at the beginning..." Dan said

" But it's better to be friends with them than enemies. Ready, you two? Double ability activate! Pinpoint Burst plus Binding Force!" Aichi declared

The two attacks hit the bakugan as they went to the zone. Blade and Photon returned to Aichi.

" Top brawlers? Give me a break! They can't even deal one damage to us! Mind if I finish this?" Dan ask

" Sure thing." Aichi said

" Then we'll just finish you off with our last bakugans!" Lync said

" Gate Card Set!" Aichi declared

" Bakugan brawl! Haos Freezer stand!"

" Bakugan brawl! Ventus Fearripper stand!"

" Bakugan brawl! Drago stand! Double ability activate! Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon!" Dan declared

The attack hit as the bakugan went into the zone. Dan and Aichi had won.

" Alright! Drago! You were great!" Dan cheered

" We lost..." Volt said

" Don't forget that you're still in the prison. Now it's time to taste the taste of defeat! Holy flames in this prison! Become an inferno! Judgement!" Gaillard declared

The blue flames started to hit Volt and Lync like an inferno of flames as the prison disappeared.

" What... Was that?" Lync said

" That was Judgement. The power that the Quatre Knights have. You lose in a battle, it will be passed onto the loser with the total damage that is dealt. I hope you don't come back to threaten the bakugan again though I don think you'll give up that easily." Aichi said

" Suffering that shock from Judgement will leave a little mental scar but if you want to come back for more, you're most welcome to." Gaillard said

" But now I remembered something... Drago is one of the six fighting bakugan that saved New Vestroia..." Lync said

Mira suddenly gasped.

" We're leaving!" Volt said

The two disappeared.

" If what Lync said was true, then you must be..." Mira said

" I'm Dan. And this is Marucho." Dan said

" Dan... Marucho... Now I remember... You're the six fighting bakugan brawlers." Mira said

" Well, yeah. So what's with all that, Aichi?" Dan ask

" I didn't tell you guys this before. The Quatre Knights have the power to bring out their individual prisons with their talismans that were handed out by Cray. Like I explained just now, that's why I told you not to lose. I was afraid you might get a mental scar from Gaillard-kun's blue flames..." Aichi said

" So that's why... Hey, Mira. So what do we do now?" Dan ask

" We'll go to the base first. Then we'll get you guys some battle outfits. Come on, ride on my bike. Although, I don't think it can fit all of you." Mira said

" It's alright." Aichi said

His attire changed into his King's attire. The five floated up.

" Just lead us there. We'll follow along." Aichi said

" These five can fly around with their own powers. So no worries about that." Dan said

" Okay. Hop on." Mira said

" Alright!"

The bike sped off as Aichi and the others followed. Along the way, Dan sneezed.

" If you're going to sneeze, please don't do it on my jacket." Mira said

" Actually... It's all over me." Marucho said, taking out cloth to clean his glasses

" Sorry, buddy!" Dan apologized

" I'm surprised you can change forms though, Aichi, right?" Mira ask

" Yes. Although, it's only my clothes and I always mess up on teleporting to places. Like just now when we fell on Dan and Marucho." Aichi said

" But it's weird. You're a Vestal too, so why are you leading the Resistance?" Ratie ask

" It's a long story but one day, cards came down from the sky, everywhere. And that was when bakugan began." Mira explained

" Just like us." Dan said

" I was heading to the headquarters once and happened upon my father's experiments... I saw the bakugan talking and I couldn't believe it myself. All the Vestals except my father's research team, the Vexos, the Resistance and my brother, knows that the bakugans were intelligent creatures and not just for entertainment. So I created the Resistance to help free the bakugans." Mira continued

" Now I understand but it was cruel to the bakugans because they were captured and enslaved for entertainment, like circus animals." Drago said

" But when I saw what my father did, I reasoned with him, he didn't care, but I did. I was alone but I started to gather the people who feel the same way as I did." Mira said

" And your Resistance was formed." Sera said

" The Vexos champions are also strong. Volt Luster is the top Haos brawler. Gus Grav is a weasel but a powerful Subterra brawler. Mylene Farrow is the leading Aquos brawler. You've met Lync Volan, the top Ventus brawler. He'll do anything to win. Shadow Prove is the top Darkus brawler. He's brutal and cruel. And the most deadly of all Spectra Phantom. Number one Pyrus brawler. The six Vexos are the champions of all the six bakugan attributes. They're stronger than us." Mira said

" It must be hard to fight, your own people..." Dan said

" I'm glad to hear there is honor among some of the Vestals." Drago said

" That means a lot... Coming from you. We're almost there." Mira said

" Where?"

" Straight ahead." Mira said

" Woah! So cool!" Dan exclaimed

They were greeted by a giant building. A purple haired boy was waiting at the front of it, waving to Mira.

" Welcome back!"

Mira's suddenly drift brake caught him by surprise and he fell back. Aichi and the others noticed sparkles in the boy's eyes when he saw Dan and Marucho and floated upwards a little.

" Hello, Baron. Let me introduce you to our guests." Mira said

Baron shot up.

" You're masters!" Baron said

" Masters?"

" I think he fell on his head."

Mira face palmed at Baron's behavior.

" I know exactly who you are. Dan Kuso and Marucho Merakura. Bakugan brawling masters. I'm Baron, at your service." Baron said, putting out his hands to shake

" H-Hi, Baron..." Dan greeted

" Pleased to meet you, I think..." Marucho said

They put their hands in as he shook them up and down before realizing it and dropping them, if not for Aichi.

" You guys alright?" Aichi ask

" I've never seen anyone so happy." Drago said

Baron's eyes sparkled again as he saw Drago. Aichi lifted the two up in the air as Baron dashed to Drago.

" And you must be Master Drago!" Baron said

" Yup, that's me." Drago said

" You'll have to excuse Baron. He's one of your biggest fans. He knows all about how you saved Vestroia and turned it into New Vestroia. He even has a poster of you on his bedroom wall." Mira said

" Bedroom? That's really like a biggest fan..." Gaillard said

" Oh and what about you? You keep Aichi-sama's poster of his Asia Circuit win in your drawer and look at it before you sleep!" Ratie chuckled

" Hey, Ratie!" Gaillard said

" You're a big fan of his too." Sera said

" A total big fan of his." Neve said

" Not you too!" Gaillard said

" I guess we both have someone keeping a poster of us in their bedrooms." Drago said

" Not really what I expect but I guess..." Aichi said

" So, where is Ace?" Mira ask

" He said that he'd something to take care of." Baron said

" Up here!" A voice said

They looked up to see a boy chewing on something.

" Ace!"

" So sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your bragging." Ace said

" What's your problem?!" Dan ask

" Get it together, Ace! We've got company!" Mira said

" Yeah! Smarten up! Do you have any idea who these people are?!" Baron ask

" And make them go back where they came from! We don't need their help. We'll free the bakugan alone!" Ace said

" Ace..." Mira said

" You disappoint me, Mira. I thought you were a true Vestal warrior. That you were going to make a difference. Now you've invited a couple of Earth dweebs to join the Resistance?! You're just a star-struck fangirl!" Ace said

" Watch it! We won't walk away if the bakugan need us!" Dan said

" Well said." Drago said

Marucho nodded.

" Too bad. We don't need any of your help to rescue all the captured bakugan. This is none of your business, so take your friend and go home!" Ace said

" No, Ace! To free the bakugan, we need all the help we can get! We don't have time for one of your ego trips!" Mira said

" Just you remember, the human should prove himself." Ace said

" Huh?!"

He brought up a bakugan ball.

" What do you say, _master_? Beat Percival and you can join the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance." Ace said

" Drago." Dan called

" I'm up for it." Drago said

He jumped onto Dan's shoulder.

" Okay, Ace. We'll take you on!" Dan said

And so, they went somewhere further from the base and started their brawl.

~ Evening~

The brawl still continued but Dan and Ace were both beaten up and exhausted.

" Bakugan..."

Both started to fall into the pit.

" Dan!"

" Ace!"

Aichi and Gaillard flew there and caught the two with their bakugan.

" You two. Ace, if you want to accept the alliance, then say it already. And Dan, don't exhaust yourself with Ace." Aichi said

" Jeez... You two are a pain in the neck." Gaillard said

" Shut up..." Dan said

" Fine... It was fun, Dan." Ace said

" Yeah, me too." Dan said

They bumped their fists together.

" I guess we can finish this next time, Percival. It was a great brawl." Drago said

" Same to you, Drago." Percival said

They returned to the base as Dan started chewing non stop on the biscuit that was given.

" Dimension Controller? What's that?" Dan ask

" There are three dimensions. Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Their power changed the bakugan back into spheres." Mira said

" If we destroy the controllers, will that change the bakugan back to their former selves?" Marucho ask

" It's worth a try. Battling Vexos would only get us so far. We need to hit them where it really, really hurts. That's why, we gotta wipe out all three controllers." Ace said

" But each of the dimension controllers is at the center of the city." Baron said

" So, that means we have to hit the enemy at its lair. What do you think, Dan?" Mira ask

Dan had stuffed the whole biscuit into his mouth. Sweat drop.

" I couldn't agree with you more..." Mira sighed

He swallowed them down.

" Sounds like my kind of mission!" Dan said

" Now that's the stuff." Mira said

" I'm in!" Baron said

" Gotta love a guy who doesn't overthink things." Ace said

The two took their positions as the base transformed into a mobile base.

" Relax, the base turns into a tank." Mira said

" I think you'll like our technology. Even someone as low as Marucho can operate it." Ace said

" Alright! This just keeps getting better and better!" Dan said

" But your friends... Those five, who are they anyway?" Baron ask

" Oh, let me introduce to you. He's Aichi Sendou. This boy is Olivier Gaillard, this man is Philipp Neve, this girl here is Ratie Curti and lastly, he's Raul Sera. Oh yeah, what happened to Kai and the others?" Dan ask

" Oh. I told them to go train at the Souryuu island. Although, I don't really know their progress right now." Aichi said

" Training? What kind of training?" Mira ask

" I don't know... Can I try the technology here a little bit?" Aichi ask

" Sure."

Aichi approached one of them as he used his powers to make a screen to see the Souryuu island.

" Woah! So that's Leon's island?! That's so cool!" Dan said

" Hello, Sendou." Leon greeted

" Leon-kun! I hope the others didn't interrupt you." Aichi said

" No, not really. But I told Ishida and Katsuragi to get to the islet. I don't know if they made it yet." Leon said

" I sure hope so. The waves in the sea are quite strong and tricky to get past." Aichi said

" Both are too passionate. That's why I gave them to do something different." Leon said

" I see. Then, I'll go see how they're doing." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Thank you again, Leon-kun." Aichi said

Now the screen was facing two figures in their swimsuits. They had already set up something like a motor log to get to an islet.

" Naoki-kun! Kamui-kun! How's training?" Aichi ask

" Oh, Aichi! We're trying to get to that islet! Don't worry. I'm sure this'll work this time!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

Aichi looked at the structure of the motor log.

" Uh... I think it's best if you don't release that..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

Kamui had already released the handle and instead of the motor spinning, it was the log they were sitting on. Sweat drop.

" G-Good luck, you two..." Aichi said

" Aichi-kun!"

The screen turned to a girl on a boat fishing.

" Ah, Sharlene-san!" Aichi said

" We're having a royal fish feast today!" Sharlene said

She caught another fish as she added it to her second pile.

" What a catch! What a catch..." Sharlene said

" B-Bye, Sharlene-san..." Aichi said

" That's a lot of fish..." Marucho said

" I wonder where are Kai-kun, Misaki-san and Miwa-kun..." Aichi said

" You have many friends..." Mira said

" Yes. Although, the way they train can be a bit extreme..." Aichi said

The screen turned to a lavender haired girl.

" Misaki-san!"

" Aichi! What are you doing?" Misaki ask

" Well, we joined the Resistance to free the bakugan." Aichi replied

" I see. Do you want us to head there tomorrow?" Misaki ask

" No, there's no need for that. Just continue your training, then maybe we can join up next time!" Aichi said

" Sure."

" But where's Miwa-kun and Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" Oh, they might be in their rooms. Why don't you go see? It's the room at the fifth floor to the left." Misaki said

" Okay. Thank you, Misaki-san!" Aichi thanked

The screen moved to a room to see two figures.

" Oh, isn't that Aichi?!" Miwa said

" Miwa-kun! Kai-kun!" Aichi greeted

" Yo! Oh yeah, the Manager followed us along so Ren is minding the shop!" Miwa said

" Will Ren-san be alright...?" Aichi ask

" I don't know..." Miwa said

Miwa looked behind him before looking back.

" And Kai's just turned mischievous..." Miwa whispered

" What do you mean?" Aichi ask

Miwa pointed to his neck.

" My neck?" Aichi wondered

Miwa nodded.

" Hey, now that I think about it... Where's the Miracle Crystal?" Dan ask

Aichi discovered it once Dan said it.

" Toshiki Kai! Return the crystal!" Aichi shouted

" Now that's rare... You don't call him by his full name before..." Miwa said while covering his ears

Aichi blushed but shook it off.

" Kai-kun!"

Kai appeared on the screen after getting off his bed. He pushed Miwa off the screen. He held a necklace up.

" Kai-kun! When did you take that?!" Aichi ask

" Before you left." Kai smirked

Aichi sighed.

" Gaillard-kun. I'm going to go over for a bit." Aichi said

" Should we follow you?" Gaillard ask

" No. I'm fine alone." Aichi said

He used his powers and teleported to the island.

" Great. They became a couple and now Kai's so mischievous." Dan said

" I guess he did it on purpose to get Aichi back." Marucho said

" Wait a minute, those two are a couple now?" Drago ask

" Yup..."

Aichi returned with the crystal around his neck, but his face was totally red.

" It's nothing..." Aichi said

" The nothing is behind you." Dan said

Aichi turned behind to see Kai.

" Wait a minute! You followed me here?!" Aichi ask

" While you were teleporting, yes." Kai said

" T-This is Toshiki Kai..." Aichi introduced

" I was bored watching the others train. So I came here." Kai said

" What an excuse..." Dan said

" So, why don't we all rest up for now and go for our training tomorrow?" Mira said

" Sure!"

" Then we'll leave first." Kai said

He dragged Aichi along with him.

" W-We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Aichi waved

" Wait a minute, Toshiki Kai!" Gaillard said

The four ran after them as they sweat dropped.

" Okay! Let's go to our rooms and get psyched for tomorrow!" Dan said

" Yeah!"

And so, the night deepens.

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! I hope it's not so boring! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there readers! I'm presenting to everyone chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Now, without further ado, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

Dan and the others were about to pull over to train at a place when they heard a scream.

" Kai-kun! Go over there!" It was Aichi

" Don't tell me Kai's got into trouble again." Dan said

" He's really mischievous nowadays." Marucho said

" Should we go to check?" Mira ask

" Agreed."

They walked over to Aichi and Kai's room as they noticed the door opened and peeked inside. Kai was standing at the corner, with a bump on his head. Aichi came out of the bathroom after changing.

" Jeez... We're facing a serious situation right now! There's no time to be playing around!" Aichi scolded

Kai just turned to him, blushing pink. What happened was this...

_~ Flashback start~_

_Aichi woke up and found himself sleeping next to Kai, with the said person's hands around his waist. Kai also woke up and noticed Aichi staring at him with a red face. He made a smirk and reached to Aichi's pajamas that he brought with him._

_" W-What are you doing?!" Aichi exclaimed _

_Before he knew it, his clothes were unbuttoned and Kai had started to proceed to his pants. That was when Aichi smacked his head as hard as he could to stop him. He got off from the bed. Kai got up and hugged Aichi from behind._

_" Kai-kun! Go over there!" Aichi screamed_

_Kai frowned but listened and stood at the corner as Aichi grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change._

_~ Flashback end~_

" Those two really need to lighten up..." Dan said

" Yeah. Aichi-san's never angry or embarrassed so easily before... I guess it happened while dating with Kai-san..." Marucho sighed

" Agreed..."

" Come on, let's go do some training while waiting for them, 'kay?" Dan ask

" Sure thing, Master Dan!" Baron said

They went off as Kai went to change too.

" Come on. We need to go. I'm sure Dan and the others already went to train since we've stopped here." Aichi said

" I'll follow along. Let's go." Kai said

" Wait! Let's call Gaillard-kun and the others!" Aichi said

" Can we not?" Kai ask

" If you want Cray to force me to go to it, then I'm fine with that." Aichi said

" Fine."

They walked over to Gaillard and the other's rooms as they called them and went to the training field.

* * *

Once they were outside, they looked around the forest.

" Wow... There's so many plants I've never seen before..." Aichi said

" It's so pretty! I'm seeing this for the first time!" Ratie said

" I think they're over there." Gaillard said

They got to an opening as they saw their friends there.

" Dan! Sorry we're late!" Aichi greeted

" It's okay! Our training's just getting started!" Dan said

Sera and Neve looked at the group.

" Doesn't look like it to me. Did something happen?" Sera ask

" No, it's nothing really." Baron said

" Over there!" Ratie exclaimed

They turned to where she's pointing at as they saw a hover plane flying in a really messy manner before slowly descending and crashing to the ground, almost hitting them. The door opened as a figure walked out but slipped and fell. He hit the plane a few times before landing head first into the ground. Ratie, being a child, couldn't help but laugh out loud.

" He's so amusing!" Ratie laughed

" Ratie..." Sera sighed

" That's Shadow and Mylene!" Mira exclaimed

" Who are they?" Dan ask

" They're Vexos." Mira replied

" Huh?!"

" So, who's going to brawl with me?" Shadow ask

" Me!" Ratie said

" Ratie?!"

" Please, Aichi-sama! I wanna brawl! That guy's so amusing! I want to test him out!" Ratie said

" Mira-san... Could you please lend her a gauntlet?" Aichi ask

" Alright... But are you sure?" Mira ask

" Yes... She's strong enough. I'm sure she can do it." Aichi replied

" Okay..."

She handed Aichi a purple gauntlet as Aichi handed it to Ratie.

" Yay! Thank you, Aichi-sama!" Ratie said

She put on the gauntlet as it took up her aura's color.

" Let's go then!" Shadow said

" Wait! I'm not done yet!" Ratie said

She turned to Aichi.

" Can I do this? They are the people you want to teach a lesson to, right?" Ratie ask before chuckling

" Yeah. I don't mind. Do whatever you want." Aichi said

" Yay!"

She turned back to Shadow and Mylene, taking out her sphere.

" What's that?" Baron ask

" Don't tell me..." Dan exclaimed

" I'll show you. My fight field. Come, my fairies! Fairy Masquerade Prison!" Ratie chanted

A field of vines surrounded them. They looked below their feet as they saw that they were standing on water.

" What the?! Where are we?!" Shadow exclaimed

" What is this?!" Mylene exclaimed

" A forest of vines?! Now this is creepy!" Marucho exclaimed

" This is Ratie-chan's prison. Fairy Masquerade Prison. Mira-san wanted to bring Baron in too, right? But something happens if you lose and you remembered what happened yesterday, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah, I remember." Mira replied

" Then let's start!" Shadow said

" Yeah!"

" Gauntlet, Powerstrike!"

" Gate Card Set! Darkus Angersaur! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Shadow said

" It's my turn, right? Let's see... Alright! Bakugan brawl! Witch of Choice, Eriu stand!" Ratie said

" What the?! You brought another little girl to the field?! Let's let Angersaur crush her then! Go, Angersaur!" Shadow said

" Look out!" Ace shouted

" Ability activate! Magic Choice Boxes!" Ratie said

Three boxes appeared in front of Angersaur as Shadow sweat dropped.

" Now then! Which one you will choose, Eriu wonders!" Eriu sang

" What is this, a prank or something?! I'll choose the middle one, so get this over with!" Shadow said

" Okie dokey~!"

The middle box opened as it revealed nothing.

" Are you kidding me?!" Shadow yelled

" A foolish childish prank to fall for Shadow." Mylene said

" Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Ratie said

" You chose the middle box, so..." Eriu said

Angersaur suddenly had -200G while Eriu had a +300G.

" Eriu! Take him down!" Ratie said

" Ability activate! Dark switch!" Shadow said

The powers switched as Eriu was taken out.

" You okay, Eriu?" Ratie ask

" Yes. I'm fine." Eriu said

" Then it's my turn! Gate Card Set! You defeated Eriu with such a bad trick! I'm going to give it back at you! Bakugan brawl! Inspection Witch, Deidre stand!" Ratie said

" I'll show you my bakugan then! Bakugan brawl! Darkus Hammersaur stand!" Shadow said

" Ability activate! Book of spells! That adds another 500Gs to Deirdre!" Ratie declared

" Hammersaur! Let's finish her off then! Ability activate! With this, I disable that ability and Hammersaur gets another 400Gs!" Shadow declared

" Deidre!"

Deidre was defeated as Ratie's life gauge fell again.

" You're too weak!" Shadow laughed

" Meanie..." Ratie pouted

Kai peeked over to Aichi as he noticed tiny tick marks appearing on his head.

" Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

" Bakugan brawl! Witch of Enchantment, Fianna stand!"

" I'm not trying to be mean but I should add Fianna to my collection. Bakugan brawl! Angersaur and Hammersaur stand!" Shadow declared

" But that's not playing fair!" Ratie pouted

" Nothing's fair in my game, kid!" Shadow said

" What should we do, Aichi-sa-!" Gaillard said but flinched

Aichi had a dark aura spilling out as he took out his gauntlet and put it on.

" Ratie-chan. I'll handle this unfair game." Aichi said

" Really?!"

" Yeah... Let's play unfair with unfair." Aichi said

" What?! But joining in a brawl last minute is unfair!" Shadow said

" Look who's talking here. Bakugan brawl! Evil-eye Princess, Euryale stand! Ability activate!" Aichi declared

He made a cross with his fingers.

" Bind one. Let's add another. Bakugan brawl! Another. Bind it." Aichi declared

Angersaur and Hammersaur were bind by the abilities.

" Euryale's skill binds a bakugan, making it unable to move for the rest of the turn. Come back." Aichi said

Euryale returned to Aichi as he took out another bakugan.

" Bakugan brawl! Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon stand! Double ability activate! Sorry but this is not your day. Binding Ring plus Cosmic Star!" Aichi declared

Black rings appeared and trapped all three of Shadow's bakugan and he attacked them. Shadow's life gauge dropped to 0 as Ratie cheered and the bakugan returned to them. The three Darkus bakugan went to Aichi and they were freed from the Vexos.

" That's so unfair! I'm the one who's supposed to cheat, not the Resistance!" Shadow said

" But you lost! Do you know what that means?" Ratie ask

" What?"

Ratie chuckled as vines shot up from the water.

" What the?! What is this?!" Shadow exclaimed

" Take this! Judgement!" Ratie declared

Judgement was given to Shadow as the field disappeared. However...

" This is not fair! How come the Resistance gets this kind of power?!" Shadow whined

" Those kids are not normal..." Mylene said

" You bet they aren't!" Dan said

" But it surprises me that you're not affected by my Judgement..." Ratie said

" Don't worry. At least you'll have another brawl with him soon." Aichi said

" You're right!" Ratie said

" Don't be celebrating yet! I'll be back!" Shadow said

They hopped onto the plane as they went off.

" Whew... Seeing him angry like that is frightening. Never make him angry." Dan said

" Yup..."

" Let's go back. I'm sure Baron has learned a very important lesson today." Mira said

" You bet I did! Right, Nemus?" Baron ask

" You bet." Nemus replied

" Aichi. It's almost night time. Make dinner with me?" Kai ask

" Sure. Guys, I'll be going back to the base with Kai-kun. Don't go into the kitchen, alright?" Aichi ask

" Okay..."

He followed Kai as they arrived at the kitchen.

" What should we cook today?" Aichi ask

" You decide." Kai replied

" Let's see... Let's try a stew! Surprisingly, they have some ingredients that we need here..." Aichi said

" Why not?" Kai said

They prepared the ingredients as Kai noticed Aichi's cheek had a stain on his cheek.

" Hey, you have a little stain on your face." Kai said

" Really? Where?" Aichi ask

Kai smirked as he licked the stain off his cheek as Aichi blushed.

" You could have told me!" Aichi pouted

" Oh look. You have another stain right there." Kai said

" Where?" Aichi ask

He moved to Aichi's lips as he kissed him and Aichi's eyes widened before relaxing and kissing back.

" Whew... It's getting hot in here." Overlord said

" Seriously, Kai. Get a room or something. You guys were supposed to be cooking." Sing Saver said

" You two are the most perfect lovebirds I've ever seen." Blade said

" Um... How long are you going to kiss anyway?" Photon ask

The two broke the kiss after realizing their bakugan were still there and blushed.

" L-Let's continue cooking for them... Can't keep them waiting..." Aichi said

" Right..."

" And don't mention a single thing about what you've seen here." Aichi said

" We get it."

The two continued to cook silently after the awkward moment and finally, dinner was completed. They set the table outside the base and called the others.

" Let's eat!"

" It's delicious!"

" Agreed!"

" Who knew you two would be so good at cooking!" Marucho said

" Kai-kun taught me how to cook once and we somehow ended up doing the cooking together." Aichi said

" Wait a minute... You two somehow ended up doing the cooking together? Hold on... Aichi. Are you... Living with Kai now?" Dan ask

" N-No such thing! I'm still living at home with my family! H-How can I be leaving with Kai-kun?!" Aichi ask

" Well, the look on Kai's face says it all." Marucho said

Aichi turned to Kai as he noticed his disappointed face but Kai was just faking it to amuse himself to see how Aichi would react.

" I-I'm sorry! I-I'm not saying that I don't like to stay with you but...!" Aichi explained

" You just admitted it..." Ace said

" I-I can explain!" Aichi said

" No need. We understand very clearly." Dan said, giving him a look

" I-It's not what you think! W-We-!" Aichi paused

" Huh?"

Aichi was stuttering and blushing deep red.

" Is something wrong? You don't have a fever, do you?" Marucho ask

" N-No... I-It's not..." Aichi stuttered

The truth was... He was trying to hide the fact that Kai was once again doing something intimate secretly to his body, and that was rubbing his butt which Aichi couldn't resist but stutter.

" Kai. I seriously have to say this, but you should really control yourself." Overlord said

" What do you mean?" Mira ask

" You should really be interested in what Kai did in the kitchen." Sing Saver said

The two flinched.

" What?"

" You see."

" Hold it! I told you not to say anything!" Aichi said

" Oh, then what about your confession?" Photon ask

" That's a no!" Aichi said

" I'm still interested in that. So what happened?" Dan ask

A stage suddenly appeared at the other end of the table with Blade in the middle of it.

" Let me start from the beginning." Blade said

" Wait a minute! I told you, no!" Aichi said

" Let's get a little flashback on for the full details." Blade said

_~ Flashback start~_

_Kai had asked Aichi to meet him on the same bench that he takes a nap on in the park, saying that he had something important to tell him._

_" I wonder what Kai-kun wants to tell me..." Aichi muttered_

_He arrived at the park and saw Kai sitting there._

_" Hello, Kai-kun." Aichi greeted_

_" Hey."_

_He patted the seat next to him as Aichi sat down beside him._

_" What did you want to talk to me about?" Aichi ask_

_" You see. There's been something I've been wanting to tell you..." Kai said_

_" What is it?" Aichi ask_

_" Here." Kai said_

_He handed a bag to him as Aichi opened it. It was a bag of cookies._

_" They look delicious! Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi thanked_

_" Try one then." Kai said_

_Aichi nodded as he took out one of them and noticed how big it was. He bit into it and saw an empty hole. He looked inside it to see something shining. He looked over to Kai before biting into the cookie some more and he took out the shining item. It was a locket. He opened it to see a group picture of his friends and him together in the picture._

_" This is..."_

_He took out another one and bit into it to find another item. A metallic blue heart crystal necklace. He looked at Kai once more before biting into another one. This time, he found a note._

_" I want our bond with our friends to be connected like the locket. I want our love to be eternal like the heart crystal. Aichi Sendou, I love you."_

_" Kai-kun..."_

_" Aichi... I'm going to say this again but... I... I... I love you. Please be with me. I won't hurt you ever again like last time." Kai said_

_" Kai-kun... I also love you... I... I'll accept it..." Aichi said_

_Kai smiled before putting on a metallic red heart crystal necklace._

_" Here. I'll help you put on yours too." Kai said_

_Aichi nodded and Kai took the necklace and hung it around Aichi's neck. He pulled the necklace to his as it attracted together like a magnet._

_" It's a couple necklace... Took me quite long to find it..." Kai said_

_" Thank you..." Aichi said_

_Both went closer and closer to each other before letting their lips connect, letting them stay there for a full minute._

_" Wow... Kai, you're quite romantic." Overlord said_

_" Yeah. He took a few days to prepare the cookies since he's not really good at baking." Sing Saver said_

_" What a nice sight to see..." Blade said_

_" This is going to go around like wildfire if anyone knows about it." Photon said_

_The two broke the kiss when they heard the comments._

_" H-Hey! Don't tell anyone about this!" Aichi said_

_" Okay."_

_" We mean it." Kai said_

_" Okay."_

_' Doesn't sound convincing...' The two thought_

_~ Flashback end~_

Silence...

" Kai... I didn't know that." Dan teased

" What? It's normal..." Kai said

" Did you tell Miwa and the others yet?" Dan ask

" Of course not. Those idiots will do anything to make us embarrassed to no end." Kai said

" Okay. Then we'll do it for you." Dan said

" What?! That's a no! Don't ever tell anyone!" Aichi said

" It's a waste to not tell them!" Marucho said

" I already said-!" Aichi paused

They blinked as Kai was secretly doing it again to Aichi. Gaillard, who was coincidentally sitting beside the two noticed the second time and took out his talismans. But Aichi beat him to it and Kai got another smack for the day.

" Ouch... That's gotta hurt..." Dan said

" I'm going back to my room. If you need me, just call me." Aichi said

He stood up and walked back to the base as Kai got up and rubbed his swelling bump.

" You know. You're really being different these days. Why can't you just hold yourself back anyway?" Dan ask

" None of your business." Kai said

He noticed Gaillard staring at him and got the message. The two suddenly started to glare at each other while the others watched.

" Gaillard's jealous..." Ratie muttered

" I'm going back. I want to take a nap." Kai said

He walked back to the base and went into the room that he shared with Aichi and opened the door.

" Aichi."

" You're back. Sorry for that." Aichi said

" It's okay. I couldn't control myself in the first place, so it's my fault." Kai said

" It's okay. I'm just a little tired today..." Aichi said

" You used some energy to get those two Euryale here. It's difficult and energy consuming since we're not in our world after all. You should go to sleep then. I don't want you to turn sick just using up your energy." Kai said

" Okay... Sleep with me?" Aichi ask

" Sure."

They changed and went to bed early. Dan and the others peeked into the room after Gaillard and the others went to bed.

" They're sleeping quite early today." Ace said

" Guess they're tired..." Marucho said

" But there's something on my mind that I find suspicious about Aichi." Mira said

" Oh yeah. You guys don't know... Should we tell them?" Dan ask

" Yeah sure, why not?" Marucho replied

Blade and Photon appeared.

" I guess even we agree to your decision. Come on, we'll go somewhere more private to talk about it." Blade said

They nodded as they went to the control room for the base.

" You see. Aichi's the King of the planet where they came from. The planet Cray." Dan explained

" What?! Why didn't you tell us about something this important?!" Ace ask

" It was for the safety of him. We didn't want to talk to Vestals who invaded New Vestroia yet, fearing that you would betray us and invade our planet as well." Blade explained

" But why? Why would a human be chosen as a King?" Mira ask

" The risk of having our planet to go into war again was never to be again, but it wasn't not impossible either. We wanted to maintain that peace on our planet, so we needed a leader who would lead us and show us the right path to follow. That's why, the Elders from our respective Nations gathered at the Palace to discuss about it." Photon explained

" The first war was between the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin, where Psyqualia was used to choose the leaders of the clans and decide how the war will end. It ended up in a draw. The second war was all the Nations joining together to defeat our greatest enemy, Void. Aichi was the only one who was able to remember the three forgotten clans, the Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero. He freed us and Void was chased away from our planet." Overlord said

" The third war was with Link Joker. Units were Reversed and turned evil. Clans whose leaders were Reversed had no other choice but to follow their lead. Aichi took a risk and almost got Reversed by Kai. He was luckily saved by Takuto who used Psyqualia to hold back the Reverse process, otherwise, he would've died. And then... He managed to save both worlds once again, which they thought was over but it was not. The fourth war was because we got sent to Dan's world and we battled against Link Joker again. We won and we gave the news to Aichi about him being the King." Blade explained

" I may be a Link Joker unit. However, it was Aichi-sama who created the few of us and we will protect him if it even costs us a lot, to return the favour." Photon said

" But how did the deal change anyway?" Marucho ask

" This was what happened during the discussions, the day before the battle with the Hybrids and Link Joker." Blade said

_~ Flashback start~_

_The six Elders from each Nations were followed with a warrior each with them. Blade was one of them._

_" Nice to see you again, Dark." Blade said_

_" But it's weird... The United Sanctuary only needed one warrior like the other Nations, so why the two of us?" Dark ask_

_" I don't know... Maybe there's something that the Elders would like to discuss about..." Blade whispered_

_They gathered in a huge room with a huge table in front of them as each of the respective Elders from each Nations sat with their warriors behind._

_" Now, you all do know why we've gathered here today, haven't you?" Elder Fray from the United Sanctuary said_

_" Of course, Fray. That is why we've contacted you, Takuto. You may be just a spirit now, but this is of great importance to pass the message as a Knight Commander." Elder Draco from the Dragon Empire said_

_" Yes, of course. But what message do the Elders want me to pass?" Takuto ask_

_" Pass on this message to the new King of Cray." Elder Night from the Dark Zone said_

_" King? We've never heard of that at all." Blade said_

_" That's because we've decided it through communicating. The new King is him. Please pass on the message and bring him here. If he refuses, we'll use our powers to transport him here." Elder Mizu from the Magallanica said_

_A screen showed up as it showed Aichi in it. Blade, Dark and Takuto gasped._

_" Elders, you can't! That boy still has a future ahead for him! If you force him to Cray, doesn't that mean you'll take away his whole future with his friends and family?!" Blade reasoned_

_" There's no reasoning with us, Blade. We won't change our decision once it is made. Besides, we've already started transferring all the powers of Cray into him. Even he doesn't know about it." Elder Forest from the Zoo said_

_" Please reconsider! Out of all people, why him?! There's still so many in the world!" Dark said_

_" But he still has a tremendous willpower and aura surrounding him, there's no other. He will come here to maintain the peace in our planet." Elder Star from the Star Gate said_

_" Elders! Please! You can't do this! Why not this?! We'll send Knights from Earth to take care of him instead! They'll bear some of the powers of Cray and protect him! Besides, it's not impossible!" Takuto reasoned_

_" Yes. That is something to consider. But he will still need to come to Cray to complete the ceremony before we allow him to stay on Earth, is that alright now?" Elder Mizu ask_

_" Yes! Thank you, Elders!" The three thanked_

_The three stared at the screen as they secretly bit their bottom lips._

_" Now... Why not have tea? It was such a long discussion!" Elder Fray cheerfully said_

_Sweat drop..._

_" Elder Fray..." The three sighed_

_~ After the fourth war~_

_Aichi was called on for the ceremony as Takuto opened up the gate._

_" Everyone..."_

_" Don't worry! We'll be here waiting!" Naoki said_

_" Just go and do that ceremony and come back home!" Kamui said_

_" Aichi. Be safe and come back home." Kai said_

_" Yeah!"_

_" Aichi-sama. It's time to depart." Takuto said_

_" Yeah..."_

_Aichi walked into the portal and turned behind to see his friends again before leaving into the portal. When he arrived at the other side of the portal, he was already inside the palace._

_" This way." Takuto said_

_" Yes..."_

_They started walking as they arrived in front of a big door._

_" This is your room. At the other end, it's your throne room. Your outfit for the ceremony is ready inside your room. There's a meeting with the Elders before the ceremony, you know, to get to know them better. Please get used to Elder Fray. He can be a little cheerful... And the other three Psyqualians will join you in the ceremony and the meeting. The Quatre Knights will be joining you as your Knights in the meeting and they will be at the sidelines watching you as well. So, after you change, I'll lead you to the meeting room." Takuto said_

_" Yes..."_

_Aichi went into the room as he changed to his King outfit and went out to see Takuto still waiting for him. He led him to the meeting room as the door opened and Aichi was greeted by the six Elders and Ren, Chris and Leon including the Quatre Knights._

_" Took you long enough." Ren said_

_" Sorry. I had a hard time changing." Aichi said_

_" Now then... Let's start the meeting." Elder Fray said_

_" Aichi-kun. You've been chosen as King. You do know that, right?" Elder Night ask_

_" Yes."_

_" There are some things that you need to do at the ceremony. First, before it begins, you would need to go to your throne room to replenish the throne's energy, since it needs to recognize the new leader. The six of us would aid you too. Leon, Ren and Chris would also join in the ceremony to be recognized as Psyqualians, leaders and warriors of your respective clans. Now, let's go. We need to go to the throne room." Elder Mizu said_

_" Yes."_

_They led Aichi to the throne room as they saw the majestic throne sitting in the center of the room._

_" Go. The ceremony will begin soon." Elder Draco said_

_Aichi hesitantly nodded as he walked over to the throne and sat on it. The six Elders got their powers ready as Aichi's eyes slowly shut and his aura leaked out strongly. The throne glowed and reacted to the energy as a massive energy wave was spread around the whole planet._

_" It's done." Elder Forest said_

_Aichi opened his eyes again to feel a massive flow of energy flowing into him after the throne had recognized him. He stood up and walked back to them._

_" How do you feel?" Elder Star ask_

_" I can feel something flowing into me..." Aichi replied_

_" The throne is lending the powers of all the Nations and clans to you now. We're entrusting them to you. Now, the leader units of the clans are waiting." Elder Mizu said_

_" Yes."_

_They proceeded to the ceremony room as they prepared themselves to be called. Once they were called, they went into the room and saw all the units there, all staring at them._

_" Relax, Aichi-kun. You look nervous." Ren whispered _

_" I-I'm not..." Aichi whispered_

_" Your face tells us otherwise." Chris whispered_

_" Hey, concentrate." Leon whispered_

_The four arrived at the main platform as they noticed four headpieces sitting there._

_" Ren Suzugamori. You are hereby recognized as the leader and warrior for the Shadow Paladin." Elder Night said_

_He placed an indigo headpiece onto Ren's head. (A/N: More info will be given when they use them)_

_" Leon Souryuu. You are hereby recognized as the leader and warrior for the Aqua Force." Elder Mizu said_

_He placed a light blue headpiece onto Leon's head._

_" Christopher Lo. You are hereby recognized as the leader and warrior for the Great Nature." Elder Forest said_

_He placed a green headpiece onto Chris's head._

_" Aichi Sendou. You have been hereby recognized as the King of Cray." Elder Fray said_

_He placed a white headpiece onto Aichi's head._

_" Now, that concludes the ceremony. I hope we can cooperate with each other and work together to keep the peace on Cray." The six Elders said_

_" Yes!"_

_The leader units all cheered as the four faced them. Their new lives will begin soon._

_~ Flashback end~_

" Who are the other three?" Mira ask

" You haven't met them yet. But you'll meet them soon." Blade replied

" I see..."

" It's getting late. You guys better go to sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow." Photon said

" Okay!"

They all went to bed as the night deepens.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and it's not boring! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there readers! I'm presenting to everyone chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Now, without further ado, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

Kai woke up to see Aichi still asleep as he got up, careful not to wake Aichi up.

_" I better go prepare breakfast... The others will wake up soon..."_ Kai thought

He changed to his normal outfit as he went to make breakfast and prepared everything outside the base.

" Morning, Kai-san..." Marucho greeted

" Yeah."

" Where's Aichi?" Mira ask

" He's still asleep. He drained his energy yesterday, so I decided to let him sleep and not wake him up." Kai replied

" I see..."

" Is he going to be alright?" Dan ask

" Yeah. He's going to be fine. He's strong after all." Kai said

" Now that I think about it... Where are the Knights?" Mira ask

" Probably cardfighting. They don't come down without Aichi, so I'll bring the breakfast to them later." Kai replied

" Quite loyal." Ace said

" Yeah. They are Knights after all." Kai said

Kai finished eating his meal as he went back into the base to wash the dishes before getting the breakfast for the Knights and Aichi.

" Hey, open up." Kai said

Gaillard opened the door.

" Yeah?"

" Here. It's breakfast. I'll bring some to Aichi too, so eat up." Kai said

" Right..."

He took the tray and closed the door as Kai went back to his own room. Aichi was still asleep as he set the tray down. Aichi opened his eyes after awhile.

" Hey. You feeling alright?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun... Yeah... I'm still tired though..." Aichi replied

" Don't push yourself too hard. This world isn't connected to Cray so you had to use up lots of your energy. Don't keep sending units here, otherwise, you'll exhaust your strength. Here, I have your breakfast." Kai said

" Thank you."

Aichi took the tray and started eating as a monitor came up, it was Mira.

" Hey, guys. Have you seen Marucho?" Mira ask

" No, we haven't." Aichi replied

" I see. Then brace yourselves, we need to move the base to find Marucho." Mira said

" Okay."

The monitor turned off as they felt the base started to shake. Kai held onto Aichi as the base finally formed and started moving.

" Um... Kai-kun... You can let go of me now..." Aichi said

Kai released Aichi after realizing he was still holding onto him.

" Thanks for the breakfast. But I wonder where Marucho went. He couldn't have gone far." Aichi said

" What should we do?" Kai ask

" Epona. Come out." Aichi said

Epona came out of its card.

" Is there something you need, Aichi-sama?" Epona ask

" Could you help me find Marucho for me? If he gets into trouble, help him out while we try to find him." Aichi said

" You got it."

He disappeared as the base continued to move.

" You alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah. Since Epona was with me, I wouldn't need to use lots of energy." Aichi replied

" We better go to the others then." Kai said

" Right."

Aichi went to change as they headed to the control room.

" You're awake." Dan said

" Yeah. So any luck?" Aichi ask

" Don't know... But we should be nearing him soon..." Ace said

" Over there!" Mira said

They noticed a smoke as the base headed that way. When they arrived, Marucho was lying on the ground while Epona was in front of him and Mylene transported away.

" Thank you, Epona." Aichi thanked

" No problem. But I wasn't the one who saved him. It was some mystery guy, he just went." Epona said

" I see... Thank you again. Come back." Aichi said

Epona turned back into a card and went back to Aichi as he kept it away.

" Come on. Let's get back to the base. I think Marucho needs rest." Aichi said

" Okay."

They got Marucho back to the base as they sat to discuss about some things.

" So Marucho found a bakugan?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Looks like another addition to the group." Dan replied

" But this means we need to be more careful then." Kai said

" You mean Mylene attacking Marucho? Yeah, we agree with that." Mira said

The four noticed Aichi fiddling with a white ring, although the pattern could not be seen clearly.

" What's that?" Dan ask

" Oh, it's nothing. It's just something I brought here with me. It's like my lucky charm." Aichi said

" Or is it? Could that be what marks you as King?" Dan ask

" They told you?" Aichi ask

" Yup. Blaster Blade, Photon, Overlord and Sing Saver Dragon." Baron replied

The two turned to their respective bakugans as they flinched and back away a little.

" Um... We really think it was good to say it... At least there's no secret being hidden from us anyway..." Blade explained

" Come here, you two." Aichi said

He grabbed them as they begged him to let them go.

" First, the confession. Now this. When will you guys learn?" Aichi ask

" We're really sorry! Please let us go!" Blade begged

" We won't do it again! Please!" Photon begged

Kai grabbed his own as they begged him the same thing.

" Let them off. We told them to tell us anyway." Dan said

" Fine. But one more and I'm going to take this to my own hands." Aichi said

" Y-Yes..."

" Aichi." Kai said

" Oh yeah. It's almost night again. Time really is fast here. We're going to make dinner again. Come on, let's go." Aichi said

The two went off with their bakugan as they prepared dinner again.

" Should we try curry this time?" Aichi ask

" Sure. We have some ingredients too." Kai replied

" Let's do it then." Aichi said

They prepared the ingredients. Kai was preparing some onions while Aichi was preparing the potatoes. That was when Kai heard Aichi's exclamation and went over to him.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" Sorry. I just cut my finger, that's all." Aichi replied

" Let me see that." Kai said

He saw the blood coming out as he took Aichi to the sink to wash it off before wrapping it in a bandage.

" I'm fine. It's just a little scratch. I'll be careful next time." Aichi said

" Alright. I don't want you to get hurt again, got it?" Kai ask

" Okay."

Suddenly, they just started to gaze at each other before having a pink air around them.

" Hey... Not another romance... You two are supposed to be cooking..." Overlord said

" This isn't working..." Sing Saver sighed

" Their romance is getting really deep..." Blade said

" At this moment, it's better to leave them alone..." Photon said

" Agreed."

That was when Kai and Aichi went back to cooking. When the cooking was done, it was served to the others, with Marucho awake.

" Thanks for dinner!"

" Hey! This is delicious!"

" I've never had something like this before." Mira said

" It's one of our food from our world. It's called curry. It's quite delicious." Dan said

" Does a curry have this in it?" Ace ask

They turned over to him to see a pink heart floating out of his curry before popping.

" Nope."

" That's just a pink air that the two emitted inside the kitchen." Blade said

" You just said it..." Photon sighed

" That's one of Aichi-sama's feelings... Like we've said before, he's still a novice at controlling it." Overlord said

" I have one here too." Ratie said

Another heart floated and popped.

" Seriously... What do you two do in the kitchen?" Dan ask

" Nothing really. Just that I cut my finger and Kai-kun helped to treat it for me and..." Aichi said

" And?"

" It's nothing really!" Aichi said

" Suspicious..."

" Let's keep eating!" Aichi said

Ignoring the stares, Aichi and Kai continued eating like nothing happened. The others soon started eating again.

~ After dinner~

Aichi and Kai went to wash the dishes as they kept silent when they noticed the few people peeking at them outside the door.

_" And I thought we could have a little peaceful time too..." _Aichi thought

That has when he felt Kai scooting closer and closer to him.

_" And just when I thought about it... This isn't what I meant..."_ Aichi thought

He elbowed Kai further away from him as he continued to do the dishes. That was when Kai once again scooted close to him. Aichi sighed inwardly as he went to put the dishes back after drying them off. He looked at the corner of his eyes to see Kai sulking and giggled softly.

" You know, I think they're doing nothing in particular. But why do I still have this feeling that they're just not doing anything right now because they know we're here?" Dan ask

" Maybe they do know we're here. That's why they don't even dare to do anything." Marucho said

" You might be right." Mira said

" Hey. Kai's on the move again." Ace said

They turned to see Kai walking towards Aichi as Aichi was still unaware of him approaching.

" I wonder where this one go?" Aichi muttered

That was when he felt arms circling around his shoulders as he blushed.

" H-Hey, Kai-kun! The others are outside! Will you just not do this until we're alone?!" Aichi whispered

" It's boring..." Kai whispered

" Just wait for a bit! You know that we're not alone in the base right now! At least try to control yourself!" Aichi whispered

" Fine."

He let go of him as he made a tiny pout while washing the other dishes.

" You're unfair..." Kai muttered

" And what do you mean by that, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" Nothing..." Kai replied

" Now you're the one being unfair." Aichi said

" When have I ever?" Kai ask

" Since just now." Aichi replied

Kai slightly pouted again as Aichi giggled softly again.

" Okay, okay. Stop pouting already." Aichi said

He walked over to the door as he closed it fully and locked it.

" Like I thought... He knew we were here..." Dan said

" Oh great. Kai-san's like a kid..." Marucho said

Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, Aichi and Kai could finally have their quiet time.

" Can I go close to you now?" Kai ask

" Sure."

He walked over to him as he hugged him again.

" Why must you always involve yourself in another war?" Kai ask

" No matter what. They're still our friends. We can't possibly abandon them when they helped us before." Aichi replied

" But aren't you scared that the Vexos will try to use you? If they find out about you..." Kai said

" True but... I won't leave a friend in lurch." Aichi said

" As expected of your answer..." Kai said

He tilted Aichi's chin up as he inched closer to him. But Aichi stopped him by placing a gentle finger on his lips.

" Not now. When we finish doing this, then we can go back to our room to have some alone time." Aichi said

Kai nodded as they continued to do the dishes. When they were done, they opened the kitchen door and went back to their room. When they were inside, Kai turned off the lights and pinned Aichi down onto the bed and kissed him deeply almost immediately, using his tongue to explore Aichi's mouth. Aichi moaned at every touch of Kai's tongue. His cheeks turned rosy red when Kai reached into his clothes and touched his ticklish places, making Aichi laugh a little. They broke apart for air before continuing. Little did they know...

" Okay. This is getting out of hand..." Overlord said

" Did Kai and Aichi forgot that we're here or are they just ignoring us?" Sing Saver ask

" I'll bet on the first, since they're getting a little too intimate." Blade replied

" Uh oh. Cover your eyes or go to sleep. I have a bad feeling of what's Kai going to do next." Photon said

And he was right. They scrambled to cover their eyes when they saw Kai taking off Aichi's clothes, and Kai taking off his own before continuing their activities.

" That was close. Better go to sleep." Overlord said

" Agreed."

They went to sleep, ignoring the activities going on.

~ The next day~

Kai and Aichi were still asleep on the bed, tired after their little activity last night. Their bodies were covered by the blanket and their clothes were folded neatly on the bed. Kai was awoken by Aichi's sudden flinch and opened his eyes to see the boy asleep with a frightened look, a tear in his eye. He leaned down on him and kissed the tearing eye, sucking up the tear before giving comforting words into his ears. When Aichi had calmed down, Kai pulled up the blanket and went back to sleep again after confirming that Aichi had stopped dreaming about the nightmare.

~ A few hours later~

" Now that's odd... Those two will never sleep in till this late." Dan said

" Maybe they're exhausted. After all, they have been doing the cooking for us these few days." Mira said

" I guess. Maybe I should go check on them." Dan said

" Can I follow too?" Marucho ask

" No. I'm fine by myself." Dan replied

He walked off to their room as he knocked on the door.

" Is anyone inside?" Dan ask

He realized that the door wasn't locked and opened it to see Kai and Aichi still asleep.

" Maybe they were really tired... Can't disturb them then..." Dan said

He turned to close the door when he noticed Aichi moving a little, revealing his uncovered shoulder. Dan then pieced the puzzle together. Clothes on the bed, pajamas hanged up and the reason why the two were still asleep was now clear. He blushed before closing the door, shaking off the thought and going to back to the others.

" They're still exhausted. I don't think we can wake them up anytime soon. So why don't we do some training?" Dan suggested

" I'm in!" Baron said

" Me too!" Marucho said

" Count me in." Mira said

" Me too." Ace said

" Then let's go!" Dan said

" Yeah!"

~ After some time~

Aichi woke up to see that he was still naked and Kai was fast asleep beside him. He smiled and got up to wear his clothes.

" It's already this late... I hope I'm still in time to make dinner..." Aichi said

He closed the door and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

_" What should I do today? We did a stew two days ago... We did curry yesterday... I have no idea what to do... How about... Fried rice, soup and croquettes?"_ Aichi thought

After deciding on the menu, he started to prepare the ingredients.

" I can't make the soup first... It'll turn cold when I finish the other two... But luckily I have the recipe from Kai-kun for his fried rice with sauce. Then I'll go buy some ingredients for now." Aichi said

He took out his bakugan.

" Make sure you don't mess with anything in the kitchen, got it?" Aichi ask

" Got it."

Aichi teleported away back to his world as Blade and Photon explored around.

" So many tools... Looks like it's a course meal." Blade said

" I heard just now that he's making fried rice with sauce and maybe soup." Photon said

" Then there should be one more dish... Flour, oil..." Blade said

" Croquettes?" Photon ask

" Good analysis." Blade said

At that time, Aichi Jane back with a bag full of ingredients.

" Now, I need some help. I can't handle this alone." Aichi said

He assigned some tasks to Blade and Photon as they started to make dinner. Some chaos here and there in the kitchen before dinner was finally made.

" Thanks for the help." Aichi said

" No problem..."

" I never thought cooking would be this hard..." Blade panted

" Me too... That flour bag was heavy..." Photon panted

" I'll go serve the food then. Come on, let's go." Aichi said

The two jumped onto his shoulder as Aichi brought the tray of food slowly outside the base where the table was set up. He went back to the kitchen to get the second tray and set it down. After setting up the table, he waited for the others to return from training.

" They are a little late today... I wonder what they are training on." Aichi wondered

" Is that them?" Photon ask

They saw a few figures in the distance as they recognized them. Aichi stood up to greet them.

" Welcome back. What have you guys been doing?" Aichi ask

" I got into a brawl with a Vexos called Gus and lost... Luckily, he didn't take Drago away." Dan said

" Why did you do that?! You know that it was dangerous!" Aichi said

" I'm always up for a brawl!" Dan said

Aichi sighed. He turned to see the Quatre Knights with a still yawning Kai.

" Now that everyone's here. Let's have dinner then." Aichi said

" Okay!"

They started eating as Kai looked over to Aichi.

" You made according to my recipe." Kai said

" I couldn't just wake you up. Don't worry, I followed it carefully and managed to buy the ingredients." Aichi said

" But this is delicious!" Ratie said

" I'm glad you liked it..." Aichi said

Aichi rubbed his eyes slightly before going back to eating his meal. After they had finished dinner, Aichi and Kai kept the dishes as they went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

" You alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" You looked tired while eating. I'm sure you slept well though. Is it because you teleported back to our world to get the ingredients and it took your energy?" Kai ask

" You guessed it. Don't worry. I'm fine." Aichi said

" You don't look alright to me. I think you should leave the dishes to me and go to sleep for now. You've worked hard." Kai said

" I can't... I can't leave you with all these dishes to handle... I'll finish this then go to sleep, okay?" Aichi ask

" Alright."

They went back to their room after cleaning the dishes. Kai was mostly supporting Aichi on the way back. When they arrived back at their room, Aichi changed into his pajamas as Kai tucked him in.

" What about you?" Aichi ask

" I'm not tired yet. I slept longer than you after all. Now, go to sleep." Kai said

He kissed his forehead as Aichi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

" Goodnight, Aichi."

* * *

~ The next day~

Aichi woke up earlier than Kai again as he stretched and went to shower. When he came out, he was dressed in his usual attire.

" Maybe I should make pancakes for breakfast today..." Aichi said

He suddenly noticed Dan acting sneaky and followed him to a field.

" Dan?"

" Aichi-san?!"

" What are you doing out here?" Aichi ask

" I should ask the same thing." Dan replied

" So you made it." A voice said

They turned to see a light blue haired boy in brown clothing.

" Of course, Gus. It's such a waste to pass this opportunity!" Dan said

" Your friend?" Gus ask

" Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you guys this." Dan said

" Taken by your personality, I know that you won't miss an opportunity to have a good brawl." Aichi said

" You read my mind." Dan said

" So, are you ready?" Gus ask

" You bet I am." Dan replied

They took out their gauntlets.

" Gauntlet Powerstrike!"

The brawl started and it was intense. But in the middle of it, another blonde haired guy with a red mask came out.

" Who are you?!" Dan ask

" I am Spectra Phantom. Leader of the Vexos." Spectra said

" You think that can scare us?! Back off! We're having a brawl with Gus!" Dan said

" You should really show some respect to your superiors. It is such an honor for an amateur like you, to fight a top rank brawler." Spectra said

He got out his gauntlet and joined the battle.

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Hyper Dragonoid stand!"

" Dan. I'm joining in too." Aichi said

" You sure?" Dan ask

" Yeah. I've been wanting to try my prison out for a long time." Aichi said

" Wait. You've never used it before?" Dan ask

" The Elders and Knights never allow me to do it because they said it's a waste of my energy." Aichi said

" Then don't do it." Dan said

" He's correct." A voice said

Aichi flinched and turned behind to see Gaillard with arms crossed.

" G-Gaillard-kun... G-Good morning..." Aichi said

" That's all?! Why are you running off to this again?! You know how hard we had to look for you when you wandered off in Cray?!" Gaillard ask

" T-That's because I was curious... I-I didn't know I'd get lost..." Aichi said

" Never mind... Instead of your prison, I'll bring out my prison. Holy blue flames that flicker for eternity, blaze forth and burn everything! Holy Prominence Prison!" Gaillard chanted

" Of all the prisons that I've seen, your chant is the longest." Aichi said

Sweat drop.

" Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Gaillard ask

" Sorry..."

He turned back to the fight and got out a bakugan.

" Ready?" Aichi ask

" Sure. But are you sure? It's the first time you're using us." It said

" Leon-kun taught me a thing or two so I get most of it... Mostly..." Aichi said

Sweat drop...

" Bakugan brawl! Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon!"

Tetra-burst rose and roared.

" Woah! Tetra-drive Dragon's just got an upgrade!" Dan exclaimed

" I'm called Tetra-burst Dragon." Tetra-burst said

" Tetra-burst Dragon! Ability activate! Dual Stormdriver!" Aichi declared

The dual cannons shot out the attack as Hyper Dragonoid took the attack.

" Ability activate! Dual Dragon!" Spectra declared

Dual Dragonoid now has two of it.

" Oh great! Now there's two of it!" Dan said

" I should try this." Aichi said

" No. Let me handle this! Triple ability activate! Burning Dragon plus Burning Tornado and don't forget, Fusion Ability: Pyrus Slayer!" Dan declared

" Bakugan brawl! Vulcan stand! Ability activate! Heavy Aegis!" Gus declared

Drago's attack was nullified by the ability.

" The power level's too high!" Dan exclaimed

" Then I should try this! Fusion Ability activate! Legion! I call forth Blue Storm Marine General, Starless!" Aichi declared

Starless flew out of Aichi's pocket as it went side by side Tetra-burst.

" Ability activate! Titan Knuckle!" Gus declared

" Double ability activate! Blue Storm Barrier plus Blue Storm Wave!" Aichi declared

A barrier protected them as a wave changed their course, only...

" Aichi-sama, look out!" Gaillard shouted

Aichi looked up to see the knuckles heading his way.

" King!" Tetra-burst shouted

Gaillard and Dan started to run towards him but was still slow. Aichi removed his ring as it transformed into a white scepter. The scepter was decorated with shining white vines, petite versions of white wings were below the place where the orb is. The orb was blue with swirling rainbow, white and red aura. His clothes changed into his king attire as a barrier blocked the knuckles. The knuckles went back to Vulcan and the barrier disappeared. Aichi panted and fell to his knees.

" Aichi-sama!"

" You alright?" Dan ask

" Yeah..."

" I'll take over." Gaillard said

He took the gauntlet from Aichi as he handed him over to Dan. He put on the gauntlet and started to type in something.

" Tetra-burst Dragon and Starless. Come back at once." Gaillard said

Tetra-burst and Starless returned to him.

" You guys can go back home for now. Sorry for the trouble." Gaillard said

" No problem. If there's anything you need, just call us." Tetra-burst said

" Okay."

The two disappeared to go back to their home as Gaillard took out another bakugan.

" Bakugan brawl! Stand up, my avatar! Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival! Double ability activate! Bluish Sword plus Blue Flame!" Gaillard declared

" Double ability activate! Burning Dragon plus Burning Tornado!" Dan declared

The bakugans were taken out.

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Helios stand!" Spectra declared

" Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!" Dan declared

Drago's core glowed as Dan's card also glowed

" Ability activate! Strike Dragon!" Dan declared

The attack threw Helios back as battle ended as their bakugans returned to them.

" Now, it's time to taste the taste of defeat. Holy flames of this prison! Become an inferno! Judgement!" Gaillard said

The blue flames hit them as the field disappeared.

" Are you alright, Master Spectra?" Gus ask

" Yes. But it was intense..." Spectra said

Gaillard went back to Aichi as he checked on him.

" He's fine. He just drained his energy again. He's still not used to controlling his powers after all." Gaillard said

Aichi turned the scepter back to his headpiece. His headpiece was like a smaller version of his scepter with the same decorations but the orb was smaller, no petite wings were attached and the white vines were replaced with a blue aura coiling around it. The headpiece then turned into his ring and Aichi put it on.

" Come on. They've gotten their punishment. Let's go." Gaillard said

" Let's go, Gus." Spectra said

" Right away." Gus said

The two walked away as Gaillard carried Aichi up and they ran back to the base to see a surprise.

" Shun?!"

" There you are!" Mira said

" What happened?" Kai ask

" He's exhausted after draining his energy again. Take him back to let him rest." Gaillard said

He handed Aichi over to Kai as he nodded and headed back to their room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spectra was reporting to his other leader, Prince Hydron.

" I'm sorry for failing but I guarantee it won't happen again." Spectra said

" You'd better." Hydron said

" But I have something else to report... It seems that the Resistance has recruited a King and some Knights from another world to their group." Spectra said

" Really? A king? I would like to see this king and test how powerful he is." Hydron said

" He is powerful. He was able to block Vulcan's Titan Knuckle with a single barrier. But I do believe there is more to his power..." Spectra said

" I see... Interesting... Maybe adding him to my statue collections would make up for the Dragonoid. If you can't bring the Dragonoid, then bring that king to me. I want to see his face for myself." Hydron said

" He is a young blood for a king and not completely developing proper use of his powers yet, so it should be easy to capture him." Spectra said

" Now that's interesting. A boy with a young blood chosen as King of a world... I wonder if Father would be interested in his powers. In which case, just bring him to me as quickly as possible. And if possible as well, the Dragonoid too." Hydron said

" Yes, Prince Hydron."

The screen turned off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had brought Aichi back to their room to rest as the screen came down.

" We're arriving at Alpha City soon. How is he?" Mira ask

" Just fine. We'll catch up with you guys later, but be careful." Kai said

" Okay. You too." Mira said

The screen turned off and went up.

" Don't make us worry too much again, okay?" Kai muttered

He kissed Aichi's forehead before going to take a short nap beside him.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long update! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there readers! I'm presenting to everyone chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Now, without further ado, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

While Dan and the others invaded Alpha City to destroy the dimension controller, Kai was still caring for Aichi when a fever had hit him. Thanks to the ice from Sera's powers, he was able to lower down the fever a little. He wiped the sweat off Aichi's cheek with a cloth while checking his temperature.

_" It's going down a little at least... Looks like it's from exhaustion..."_ Kai thought

Aichi started to open his eyes to take in his surroundings.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" You're awake. How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" I'm fine... Where are the others...?" Aichi ask

" They went to destroy the controller in Alpha City. You should stay here. You're still having a fever." Kai said

" I want to go there too... You know Dan, he gets into trouble a lot... And the others can't always watch over him..." Aichi said

" Shun just arrived. He should be able to handle him for sure." Kai said

" But I still want to go... I'm afraid that something bad will happen to Mira later..." Aichi said

" Mira?"

" I had a dream yesterday night... I could see a bakugan and it was... Mechanical... Almost built to be like a bakugan..." Aichi said

" No way... But you can't go in your condition..." Kai said

" Please... I want to go there..." Aichi begged

Kai pondered about it before heading out of the room without a word. When he came back, the Quatre Knights were behind him.

" We're heading to Alpha City. However, Gaillard and I will be taking care of you, since I'm sure you won't be able to stand or walk properly, considering that you're still having a fever. Neve and Sera will search around the city for the controller, Ratie will follow us. I have the map of the city's underground entrance right here, Mira gave it to me. We'll communicate with communicators, so let's go." Kai said

They nodded as they set off for the city. They arrived at the entrance to the underground.

" You sure it's safe to go down there. I mean those fans are huge..." Ratie said

" I'll try..." Aichi said

He got his arms off Kai and Gaillard's shoulders as he jumped down each of the fans while Kai followed along and supported him again.

" It's safe. Just be careful." Kai said

The other four got down as they explored the underground before reaching the exit. Neve lifted up the lid as they realized they were outside a mall. They each climbed out as they went to do their jobs and communicated through their communicators.

" Over there!" Ratie said

They had arrived at a playground as they saw Dan and the others sitting down, discussing their plans.

" Guys!"

Dan and the others turned to them as they were surprised.

" What are you guys doing here?!" Dan ask

" Aichi was persistent. Can't give in to that." Kai said

" The usual..." Marucho said

" So what are you guys doing?" Kai ask

" We're deciding on who will go brawl in the arena since the dimension controller is there. Once it overheats, the dimension controller will be destroyed." Mira explained

" Like I said, let me brawl!" Dan said

" No way! You always get the glory, Master Dan!" Baron said

" Enough! We'll draw lots to decide." Mira said

Kai and Aichi looked at each other as they drew one lots each too.

" Hold it! You're still recovering!" Gaillard said

" This is better than sitting around doing nothing." Aichi said

" So what you've got?" Mira ask

" I've got nothing." Baron said

" Me neither." Ace said

" Not me either." Shun said

" It's not me either." Mira said

" I'm in." Marucho said

" No way! Why am I not in?!" Dan exclaimed

" So who else is in?" Ace ask

They looked over to Aichi and Kai as they showed them their lots. They were in.

" Oh man..." Dan said

" You guys can go find Neve-san and Sera-san and go to the arena. In case we need any help, that is. Just don't tell them I'm in, let's leave it as a surprise to them." Aichi said

" O-Okay..."

They wore some masks as they checked that they were ready for the brawl in the arena.

" I'm ready here." Marucho said

" Good luck." Aichi said

" We're teamed up so don't lose in the individual." Kai said

" You can count on me!" Marucho said

After some time of brawling, Aichi and Kai were able to make it to the semifinals against the Dark Angels.

" Get ready, brawlers. The Dark Angels are the ones who are going to the finals." Annie said

" Sorry but we're the ones going into the finals." Kai said

" Who are you to talk?" Vanessa ask

" Now, now. Don't go arguing again." Aichi said

" Let the match begin!"

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Haos Anchorsaur stand!"

" Bakugan brawl! Haos Hammersaur stand!"

" Bakugan brawl! Sing Saver Dragon stand!"

" Bakugan brawl! Liberator, Blue Flame Dragon stand!"

" Gate Card Open! Haos Reactor!"

Anchorsaur and Hammersaur gets a plus 100G.

" Let's try this. Ability activate! Blue Flame Sword!" Aichi declared

" Ability activate! Sing Saver Blast!" Kai declared

" Ability activate! Spark Protector!" Annie declared

" Ability activate! Mirror Ghost!" Vanessa declared

Both attacks were either deflected or went through as the two attacks collided with each other, causing both of them to lose some life points and at the same time, their bakugan went back to them.

" Sing Saver Dragon!"

" Blue Flame Dragon!"

" Are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yes." Sing Saver replied

" Blue Flame, are you hurt?" Aichi ask

" No, I'm fine." Blue Flame replied

" Just give up. You can't beat us." Annie said

" Yeah. We're the ones winning this thing." Vanessa said

" Yeah. Win this thing. However... There is one thing you should know. The winner for this match..." Kai said

" Are us!" Aichi said

They took off their masks and took out another bakugan. In the audience, Neve and Sera were shocked.

" Gaillard! Ratie! What did we say about bringing him in there?!" Neve ask

" They drew lots and won. We can't deny that." Ratie replied

Back to the brawl...

" Hate to say this but we're going to end this! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt stand!" Kai declared

" Bakugan brawl! Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon stand!" Aichi declared

" Bakugan brawl! Haos Anchorsaur stand!" Annie declared

" Bakugan brawl! Haos Hammersaur stand!" Vanessa declared

" Ability activate! Power Eraser!" Annie declared

Garnet Star and Vortex were trapped in the ability.

" Give up. Any bakugan's power level that is lesser than 300 can't use their ability." Annie said

" Think again. Gate Card Open! Lava Reactor!" Kai declared

Lava spurted out from the ground as Vortex's power level went up by 300G.

" Adding this. Ability activate! Vortex Storm!" Kai declared

Vortex disappeared and grabbed Anchorsaur.

" Anchorsaur!"

" Be quiet and watch. Ability activate! Flash Bow!" Vanessa declared

The attack hit Anchorsaur as his ability was nullified.

" Oh no!"

" Garnet Star Dragon! Ability activate! Mind Lock!" Aichi declared

Garnet Star roared as black rings emerged from the ground and shocked Anchorsaur. Anchorsaru has a -200G as Garnet Star has an increase of 400G.

" With that, I'm taking your Anchorsaur." Aichi said

Anchorsaur disappeared as it went to Aichi.

" Let's finish this! Ability activate! Dragonewt Hurricane!" Kai declared

The attack hit as Hammersaur disappeared and went to Kai.

" And that's the end of the brawl." Kai said

" We did it, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Yeah."

They were able to head to the finals thanks to that and face Lync and Volt.

" Hey, Dan. How's your situation?" Aichi communicated

_" It's difficult. There's security everywhere. I'm afraid it might take a little while. Keep it up though." _Dan communicated

" Yeah. Honestly, I'm worried. Those two might pull some tricks on us. But we'll do our best to defeat them and destroy that controller." Aichi communicated

_" Yeah. Good luck."_ Dan communicated

" You too." Aichi communicated

Kai suddenly tapped his shoulder and nodded his head to their front. It was Lync and Volt.

" Uh oh. We have trouble. Talk to you later." Aichi communicated

_" Be careful."_ Dan communicated

_" Aichi-sama. Do you need our help?"_ Gaillard communicated

Aichi looked at the corner of his eyes to see Gaillard and the others in the shadows.

" No thanks. We can handle this. Go back to the audience and wait for us." Aichi communicated

" And stop communicating unless necessary. It's annoying." Kai communicated

Aichi sweat dropped.

" You heard him. I'll see you guys later." Aichi communicated

_" Okay."_ Gaillard communicated

He turned it off as they faced their two opponents.

" Good luck in the finals cause you're gonna need it." Lync said

" I'm not a fool. You two are not passing by for no reason. So? Are you going to tell us something?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. You're quite smart for someone like you." Lync said

" I'm just going to ignore that comment..." Aichi said

" Get straight to the point already." Kai said

" We've acquired information that you're a king. However, I don't know if the information is that useful." Volt said

" Really? Who tipped you off?" Aichi ask

" Is it really that important? But even so, our leader, Prince Hydron ordered us to take you back to him." Lync said

_" I did self-defense and now this happens? I really need to stop doing that but what choice do I have?"_ Aichi thought

" So, is that all? If that's all then you'll have to wait till you win. Don't try to make the effort." Kai said

" You said it. Just wait till we win." Volt said

" And we'll see if he really is a king then." Lync said

" Fine by us. But we won't lose to the likes of you guys." Kai said

" We'll see about that." Volt said

They left as Aichi and Kai relaxed a little.

" What did I say? Aren't I right that you'll be targeted?" Kai ask

" Alright. You're right. But I can't turn back time... At least, I don't have to use any of my powers in the arena. But if I do have to, don't try to stop me." Aichi said

" Okay."

" And one more thing... Don't hold me like that. If they had seen it just now, what do you think would happen?" Aichi ask, pointing to the sneaky hand on his waist that belonged to Kai

" Fine."

He let go of him as they proceeded to the arena again.

" Looks like it's up to us to do this." Kai said

" How are we going to get the energy to the maximum?" Aichi ask

" Easy. We give the controller our strongest powers and destroy it." Kai replied

" As expected of you." Aichi said

" Let the battle begin!"

" Gate Card Set! I'll handle this. Bakugan brawl! Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt!" Kai declared

" That dragon's huge... Then I'll-" Lync said but was stopped

" I'll handle him." Volt said

" Okay then."

" Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Haos Brontes!" Volt delcared

" Gate Card Open! Lava Reactor! Ability activate! Lava Wing!" Kai declared

" Ability activate! Maniactus Magical!" Volt declared

The Gate Card and ability were nullified.

" Ability activate! Ghost Cell! I believe these guys will give you nightmares!" Volt said

" Dragonewt!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm going in! Bakugan brawl! Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon stand!" Aichi declared

" Finally, something I can play with. Bakugan brawl! Altair stand!" Lync declared

" Ability activate! Negative Ground!" Aichi declared

Brontes's ability was nullified as Vortex was freed.

" Thank you, Garnet Star." Vortex thanked

" No problem." Garnet Star said

" Aichi, is that..." Kai said

" Yes... I'm afraid so..." Aichi said

" How are we supposed to find its weakness?" Kai ask

Aichi observed the mechanical bakugan as he noticed the lenses. He then looked at the structure of the bakugan.

" Could it be..." Aichi muttered

" What is it?" Kai ask

Aichi started to whisper something over to Kai.

" Okay. Ability activate! Furious Wind!" Kai declared

A whirlwind surrounded the field as it interrupted Altair's vision.

" Got you now! Ability activate! Binding Rings!" Aichi declared

Black rings emerged and hit Altair's wings. Altair isn't able to get up easily because of the hit.

" Let's finish Altair and Brontes off right now! Double ability activate! Dragonewt Hyper Wing plus Lava Wing!" Kai declared

" Double ability activate! Mind Lock plus Cosmic Star!" Aichi declared

The attacks hit as Lync and Volt's life gauge fell by a half.

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Altair stand! Let's add this! Mechanical Ventus Wired! Bakugan brawl!" Lync declared

Altair and Wired combined to become Meta Altair.

" Bakugan brawl! Brontes stand!" Volt declared

" Bakugan brawl! Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt stand!" Kai declared

" Bakugan brawl! Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon stand!" Aichi declared

They noticed a spark of rainbow transferring to the controller.

" They did it. Now we can go full power." Aichi said

" Yeah. Let's finish this! Fusion Ability activate! Legion! Line up, two Perdition Dragons!" Kai declared

Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon went side by side Vortex.

" Me too! Fusion Ability activate! Legion! Fight together, Star-vaders!" Aichi declared

Photon went side by side Garnet Star.

" Legion ability activate! Lock!" Aichi declared

The locks trapped Brontes and Altair.

" Now, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Okay! Legion ability activate! One!" Kai counted

The attack hit Brontes.

" Two!"

The next attack hit Altair.

" Trinity Crimson Flame!"

The last attack hit both bakugan at the same time. They went back to Lync and Volt as their life gauge emptied. Aichi and Kai won the brawl.

" We did it!" Aichi cheered

There were shaking as the arena started to collapse.

" The people! Quatre Knights! Hurry!" Aichi communicated

_" Right!"_

The four got up from their seats and took out their talismans.

" Holy Prominence!"

" Steel Wall!"

" Fairy Masquerade!"

" Millennium Blizzard!"

The attacks sent some of the falling pillars away.

" There's more!" Sera exclaimed

" We won't make it in time!" Gaillard exclaimed

There was a tap sound as barriers surrounded the people that the falling pillars were heading towards. Aichi had took out his scepter, a barrier surrounding both him and Kai. Bakugans rose from the ground as they walked out.

" Stay calm! The bakugans are our friends." Mira said

" What she's saying is true!" Drago said

There were exclamations in the crowd when another pillar started to fall.

" Oh no! I won't make it in time!" Aichi exclaimed

Just when the pillar was about to hit the people, Anchorsaur and Hammersaur had saved them.

" Is everyone alright?" Anchorsaur ask

" Yeah!"

When the arena stopped shaking, all five put down their powers as Kai caught Aichi from collapsing. The scepter turned back into the ring as Aichi put it back on.

" We did it..." Aichi panted

" Yeah. Good job. Rest now. We'll get you back to the base." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi closed his eyes and slept as Kai carried him up.

" We're going back to the base first. Settle everything and meet us back there. Let's go, Quatre Knights." Kai communicated

He went back to the base to take care of Aichi.

" You guys can go back to your room. I can take care of him alone. I know you guys are probably tired. Go." Kai said

The four looked at each other before agreeing and going back to their room. Kai replaced the cloth on Aichi's forehead before wiping the sweat off his cheek. He checked his temperature again before tucking the blanket further for Aichi.

" Looks like his temperature won't go down..." Kai said

Aichi opened his eyes to see Kai.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Get some more rest. You're having a high fever." Kai said

" Sorry... I bothered you too much..." Aichi said

" You're not. Go back to sleep. You'll recover soon." Kai said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi apologized before falling asleep

There was a knock on the door as Gaillard opened the door with a bowl on his hand.

" Here. I went to Cray just now to gather some herbs. One of our Elders, Elder Forest, told us about the herbs grown in the Zoo Nation. The four of us studied about it before we met Aichi-sama. Aichi-sama and the other three probably learnt about it too, so I gathered some herbs and grinded them into a medicine that will help him in his recovery." Gaillard said

Kai took the medicine and took a spoonful of it. He helped Aichi up and Aichi opened his eyes.

" Here. Drink this. It's going to be a little bitter but bear with it. It'll help you to recover quickly." Kai said

Aichi drank the medicine and went back to sleep as Kai tucked him in.

" Thanks. I think it's working. Go back to sleep. It's night already." Kai said

" Okay."

Gaillard went out of the room as Kai got ready to sleep as well. Aichi tossed and turned before calming down.

" It's okay... It's just a nightmare..." Kai said

Aichi seemed to hear him and grabbed his hand close by.

" Kai-kun... Kai-kun..." Aichi called

Kai thought about it before climbing up the bed to sleep with Aichi since Aichi seemed to think otherwise about his idea to sleep on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

~ The next day~

Kai woke up and saw that Aichi was still asleep. He got up and went for a shower before coming out with his usual attire. He turned his head to see Aichi awake.

" Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Hey. You feeling better already?" Kai ask

" Yeah. The herbs really helped. I need to thank Gaillard-kun later." Aichi replied

" That's great. Then let's go." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai helped Aichi up as he showered and changed to his normal clothes before going with Kai to make breakfast. After making breakfast, both set up the table and the breakfast as the others came down.

" Morning!" Aichi greeted

" You're feeling better already?" Dan ask

" Yeah. Thanks to the medicine from Gaillard-kun." Aichi replied

" You're welcome." Gaillard said

They ate breakfast, went to train and brawl or cardfight until it was night. Aichi and Kai prepared yet another feast for them at night.

" Thanks for the food!"

They started eating.

" Guys. Do you have to make so much noise when you eat?" Mira ask

" Runo used to say that too..." Dan said

" Who's Runo?" Mira ask

" I know that name! Runo is one of the six original bakugan brawlers. Am I right, Master Dan?" Baron ask

" Right..."

" You miss her?" Mira ask

Dan choked on his drink.

" You sound jealous." Ace said

" I just like to know where I stand. She's your girlfriend?" Mira ask

" No, she's not!" Dan replied

" That's not what I heard from Runo." Marucho teased

" Marucho!"

" She's not?" Drago ask

" No, she's not! I don't know where you guys get these ideas! Right, Shun?" Dan ask

" She's not?" Shun ask

" Aichi-san, Kai-san!" Dan begged

" She's not?" The two ask

Dan fainted from that. They went to sleep after dinner but were awaken by something... A familiar voice...

_" Come on, Julie!"_

_" Runo... I don't think this is safe..."_

_" I'll take the risk. Now just hit the switch!"_

Aichi and Kai were awoken by the voices.

" What is this?" Aichi ask

" I don't know... We better find out." Kai said

" Yeah!"

They ran out with the Knights behind them to outside.

" The voices are everywhere!" Ratie exclaimed

When the voices stopped, Runo appeared behind them.

" Runo?"

" You idiot! Why'd you ditch us?" Runo ask

They tried to hug each other but they ran through each other.

" Something's... not right here..." Aichi said

" What should we do, Aichi-sama?" Gaillard ask

That was when they heard Micheal's voice on how to bring Runo back to normal.

" The Dimension Portal..." Aichi said

He brought out his scepter.

" What are you going to do?" Kai ask

" I'm going to find the way to the portal. Go back to the base and get ready." Aichi replied

They nodded and ran back into the base. Aichi closed his eyes and focused as his Vanguard Circle appeared below his feet. His surroundings became grey.

_" I need to focus... The portal should be somewhere close by..." _Aichi thought

That was when he saw a light coming from a mountain. He opened his eyes and tapped his scepter on the ground. A trail of light led the way as he followed the light with the others behind him. When they arrived, Shadow had to show up of all things.

" Get out of the way!" Aichi said

" As if I would listen! The girl's not getting pass and you're not getting away!" Shadow said

" Aichi!"

" Let us handle this! You guys go ahead with Runo!" Marucho said

" Okay! Be careful!" Dan said

They ran as they arrived at the portal.

" Go on, Runo." Dan said

" Okay."

She went into a portal when a blast caught them off guard.

" Is everyone alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" We're alright here..."

" Me too..."

" Aichi?" Kai ask

" I'm fine..." Aichi replied

Dan saw Spectra and Gus entering the portal with Lync following and ran into the portal. Mira and Baron followed.

" We should go too." Aichi said

" But the others..." Kai said

" They'll be fine. Trust me." Aichi said

" Okay."

They ran into the portal as well and entered Dan's world.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to the next chapter! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there readers! I'm presenting to everyone chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Now, without further ado, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

When they landed, they were inside Micheal's laboratory.

" We're back..." Aichi greeted

" Look below..." Dan said

Aichi looked down and realized that he was sitting on Kai and Dan. He got up immediately.

" You guys alright?" Aichi ask

" Yeah... Seriously... Why do you always have to land on me of all people?!" Dan ask

" Sorry..."

" We have company..." Micheal said

They moved away from the portal as Spectra and the others came out.

" The Vexos!"

" Get it straight guys! This is my home turf and you're not welcome!" Dan said

" Hear that, mighty Spectra? We're not wanted here on Earth." Lync said

" You got that right!" Baron said

" Fine then. I'll go. But I want... A souvenir!" Spectra said

He grabbed Aichi and jumped on top of the transporter.

" Let me go!" Aichi said

He jumped out of the roof window.

" Aichi!"

They ran after them as Lync and Gus also followed.

" Aichi!"

" Aichi-sama!"

" You guys go to the south! I'll go to the east!" Kai said

" Okay!"

They each went their separate ways as Kai continued to look for them.

" Aichi! Where are you?!" Kai shouted

" Kai-kun!"

He turned to see Spectra still holding onto Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" Let me go!" Aichi said

" Release him!" Kai shouted

" I will release him. Only if you two agree to join me." Spectra said

" What?!"

" You're crazy! Why would we want to join you?!" Aichi ask

" We share a goal to save the bakugan." Spectra said

" Yeah right!"

" It's true, human. Prince Hydron's your true enemy." Gus said

" Who's that?" Kai ask

" He's Vestal's prince. He rules New Vestroia. If we join forces, we can defeat Prince Hydron." Spectra said

" Hold it! You take Aichi and now you want us to join you to take down that Hydron or something?!" Kai ask

" Then I'll show good faith. The boy can go back to you." Spectra said

He let Aichi go as he ran back to Kai.

" Kai-kun!"

" You alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" The brawler's former bakugans now belong to Hydron. They're now giant bronze statues, decorating his room. He's quite proud of his collection." Spectra said

" No way!"

" It's your decision. Let's go, Gus." Spectra said

" Right away."

They walked away as Aichi and Kai went back to the others and explained what Spectra had said.

" I see... But we already sent them back to New Vestroia, except for Lync. Hopefully they won't create anymore trouble until we go back to New Vestroia." Dan said

" You're right..."

They went to stay in Dan's home as the night deepens.

~ The next day~

Aichi woke up earlier than Kai and went to shower. Kai woke up after Aichi had changed into his casual attire.

" Morning, Kai-kun." Aichi greeted

" Morning..." Kai greeted

" I'm going back to Cray today. I have some job to do. The Elders have been communicating with me to go back to do some work." Aichi said

" Can't you stay? Every time you go, I'm always so bored..." Kai said

" You know that I can't do that. What if you create some mess that I can't even concentrate on my work? We still have problems to deal with here. If you delay the time, I won't be able to come back in time." Aichi said

" But I really want to go..." Kai said

" It's no use to beg me..." Aichi said

" Come on. Just let me go with you." Kai begged

Aichi thought about it.

" I'll try to persuade them. Just don't peek in our conversation, alright?" Aichi ask

Kai nodded as Aichi went to a corner to communicate with the Elders.

" We don't really allow any other humans to enter Cray..." Elder Forest said

" Besides, Toshiki Kai might create trouble since you two are... You know, a couple." Elder Fray said

" I know that... I told him not to but he keeps on begging me..." Aichi said

" Well... If he promises not to make trouble then... Maybe we will allow him to come..." Elder Night said

" Thank you very much!" Aichi thanked

" By the way, would you like to come for this lava hot spring? It's too hot to be missed. It's really comfortable!" Elder Fray said

" N-No thanks... Then I'll go back soon..." Aichi said

He turned off his communicator as he turned back to Kai.

" Okay. You can come with us. However, do not make trouble." Aichi said

" Okay. I got it." Kai said

Aichi told the Knights about it as they left a letter for Dan and the others before leaving for Cray. When they arrived, Aichi immediately went to change while Kai and the Knights waited outside his room for him. When Aichi came out, they headed into the room where he does his work.

" Then, we'll be waiting outside for you." Gaillard said

" Okay. Kai-kun can stay outside here to wait for me too." Aichi said

" Can I go inside?" Kai ask

" Sorry, but it's not allowed. Even the Knights need permission to enter here." Aichi said

" Please."

" O-Okay... Just don't touch anything inside while I'm doing my work." Aichi said

Aichi entered while sighing as Kai followed. Aichi sat on the desk as he started to look through the papers and writing some things in. Kai was wandering around the room.

" I would recommend you not to touch anything. There are some traps laid around the place for my protection." Aichi said while checking another paper

Kai then resisted touching a book that he was about to touch. He then walked behind Aichi to peek past his shoulder to see what he was writing about.

" You know, if you want, there's a seat over there for you to take a nap on." Aichi said

Kai listened and took a nap as Aichi continued to do his work.

~ A few hours later~

Kai opened his eyes to see that Aichi was already done with his work.

" Then let's go. We can't keep Dan and the others waiting." Aichi said

Kai got up and they left the room. Aichi entered his room to change again as Kai followed him again. Aichi started to take off his clothes to change as Kai inched closer to him without knowing. Just when Aichi was about to wear his shirt, he was suddenly pinned down on the bed and facing Kai.

" H-Hey, K-Kai-kun! W-What are you doing?! L-Let me go!" Aichi whispered

Kai's eyes widened at the realization at what he was doing and released Aichi. Both blushed and got up as Aichi started to wear his shirt and coat.

" I'm sorry." Kai said

" It's okay. But you've been uncontrollable with your feelings lately. Is it really difficult to control yourself? I mean, every time you see me take off my clothes, you... Like just now..." Aichi said

" Yeah. I'll try to control it better next time." Kai said

Both exited the room and headed back to Dan's world. When they arrived back, they entered Dan's house.

" Hello, everyone. Sorry we're back late." Aichi said

" Dan's gone somewhere. I hope he's not in trouble." Mira said

" What?!"

Aichi suddenly ran out of the house as rain started to pour.

_" I hope I'm not too late..."_ Aichi thought

He ran all over the place, clothes and hair soaked wet. That was when he arrived at a stadium and he ran into it based on his feelings. When he entered, he saw Spectra and Dan, the stadium was a little wrecked. Spectra said something to Dan and went off. Aichi ran to Dan immediately.

" Dan! Come on! Let's get back to your house! Don't get drenched in the rain!" Aichi said

He took off his coat and covered Dan as he got him up and ran back to his house with him. When they arrived back at Dan's house, Aichi noticed that Dan had fallen asleep. He knocked on the door and entered the house.

" Please get him up to his room." Aichi said

" Right!" Baron said

Baron took over taking Dan back to his room.

" Aichi-sama! Where've you been?! You're soaking wet!" Gaillard exclaimed

He handed him a towel as Aichi dried off.

" I went to get Dan... I was afraid something was about to happen... When I arrived, I was too late." Aichi said

" Get in and change first. You'll catch a cold." Gaillard said

He led him into his room as Aichi changed and went down to the living room.

" You see... Runo and the others should still remember that I can somehow see the future, right? I had another dream when I was in New Vestroia... Dan lost Drago to Spectra... It came true when I found him..." Aichi said

" So Dan really lost Drago?!" Julie ask

" Yes. I'm afraid so. Please don't upset Dan when he wakes up. Losing Drago is by far the worst thing that could happen to him." Aichi said

" But how can we get Drago back now?" Runo ask

" Find Spectra and win Drago back. But I'm afraid it's not that easy. Spectra still has Helios..." Aichi said

" You're right... So what do we do now?" Mira ask

" For now, we'll see how he progresses tomorrow." Aichi replied

" Should we tell the others?" Kai ask

" It's better if we don't tell Misaki-san and the others yet. But... If we get Ren-san here, there's nothing but trouble... If we get Leon-kun here, there's no problem. Chris-kun's just a child so I'm not getting him here." Aichi said

" I have no problem with Leon. But Ren..." Kai said

Both sighed when something caught their attention, or more like a voice...

" That's mean!" The voice shouted

Ren dropped on Kai out of nowhere.

" Kai-kun! Ren-san?!"

Leon suddenly dropped on Aichi out of nowhere.

" Leon!"

" Why in the world did you transport me too?!" Leon ask

" The Elders told us to!" Ren replied

" Then let me handle the transporting next time!" Leon said

Ren pouted.

" Who... are you?" Baron ask

" My name's Ren Suzugamori!" Ren said

" Leon Souryuu." Leon said

" Let me say something... Get off!" Kai said

" Oh, sorry." Ren said

They got up as Aichi and Kai also got up.

" We heard everything. We'll help." Leon said

" That's great and all but... firstly, we have to handle Dan." Aichi said

" Then-" Ren got cut off

" No funny business, this is serious here!" Leon said

" Sorry..."

" So what's our next step?" Leon ask

" We wait till tomorrow. Everything will be settled then." Aichi said

" Okay."

" For now, everyone can go rest. We need it. If we ever face Spectra tomorrow, who knows what will happen." Aichi said

They nodded and all went to sleep.

~ The next day~

Aichi and the others monitored Dan's activities for the day.

" Nothing unusual. He's off to train." Ren said

" We'll have to keep waiting then..." Aichi said

Aichi fiddled with the crystal while thinking about something.

" Is something bothering you?" Ren ask

" No... It's nothing..." Aichi replied

" You're obviously worried about something. What is it?" Leon ask

" It's just... I'm afraid that maybe... We still haven't finished something... Something that we should have finished at the battle with Naga..." Aichi said

" You mean..." Ren said

" I'm afraid so. Even now, I can still sense its presence lurking nearby. I can't get that presence off my head." Aichi said

" Then maybe it's best if you don't use your powers here. It was safe in New Vestroia, but if it comes to here... Maybe you shouldn't exert your strength too much." Kai said

" I know. But if the time comes to face him again, we need to be ready. We can't take the risk to put the world in danger again." Aichi said

They nodded. The door suddenly burst open with Baron carrying Dan on his back.

" What happened?!" Ren ask

" He fainted!" Baron said

" Get him up to his room! I'll get some water to cool him down!" Leon said

" Right!"

" I'll go tell the others!" Aichi said

Both ran off to the kitchen as Kai and Ren led Baron up to Dan's room. Aichi and Leon entered with a pail of water after awhile and applied a cloth on Dan's forehead.

" This should cool him down for now..." Leon said

Runo and the others entered after awhile.

" How is he?" Runo ask

" A fever. I guess he's trained too much and fainted from exhaustion." Aichi replied

" What should we do now?" Julie ask

A light suddenly shone inside the room.

" Don't worry. I'll handle this." A voice said

" That voice..." Runo exclaimed

" It's Apollonir!" Julie exclaimed

When the light faded, Dan started to wake up.

" Hey there, sleepyhead." Runo said

" His fever is broken at last." Apollonir said

Dan got up to see Apollonir.

" Apollonir! I'm back in the game!" Dan said

" I'm relieved you're back. I am linked to the Perfect Core just like Drago. Spectra cannot hide him from me. I see him. Let us proceed." Apollonir said

The same light surrounded them as they were transported to where Spectra and Gus were.

" You finally found me. Took you long enough." Spectra said

" What's the matter?! Afraid to give me another shot?! Cause after I shut you down, I'm going to take back Drago!" Dan said

" Nice try, brawlers. But you're no match against Spectra no matter how many times you brawl." Gus said

" Then why don't you prove it?!" Dan ask

" You're not worthy of Master Spectra." Gus said

" I accept your challenge, Dan Kuso." Spectra said

" But why, Master?!" Gus ask

" It's my chance to test the Dragonoid's power. What would you brawl with? I'm pretty sure I took your only bakugan." Spectra said

" An ancient warrior bakugan! Meet Apollonir!" Dan said

" That old thing? You really think you can beat Spectra with a hand me down bakugan?" Gus ask

" Get ready to eat those words, Gus!" Dan said

" Spectra, you know it doesn't have to be this way. Unless you recognize the bakugan as living beings, we'll never stop fighting to free them." Mira said

" Have it your way." Spectra said

" Ready, Spectra?" Dan ask

" I'm always ready." Spectra replied

They grabbed Dan's shoulders.

" Gauntlet Powerstrike!"

The time stopped.

" Neve-san. Do it." Aichi said

" Right. Iron is forged into steel, and steel becomes a sword in battle! I call upon my field! Steel Wall Prison!" Neve chanted

Steel pillars appeared all around them as they stepped back for the upcoming brawl.

" Why did you call out the prison?" Sera ask

" I don't want to damage anything. This brawl is going to be an intense one." Aichi said

" Gate Card Set! And now you must face Pyrus Helios! Bakugan brawl!" Spectra declared

" Hey, that's Helios! Bring out Drago!" Dan said

" You've got to earn the right to battle Drago!" Gus said

" I'm counting on you, Apollonir." Dan said

" You can count on me." Apollonir said

" Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Apollonir stand!" Dan declared

" Keep your cool, Helios. Ability activate! Maximum Quasar!" Spectra declared

" That's it? Dan, let's do this." Apollonir said

" Okay! Ability activate! Neo Valute!" Dan declared

The ability nullified Helio's and brought his power level down by 400G.

" Way to go! Keep going!" Ratie cheered

" Ability activate! Saiam Low! We're going to take all his power level and bring out Drago!" Dan said

Helio's power level was being sucked.

" Come bakugan trap! Pyrus Metalfencer! Metalfencer, go to battle mode immediately! Ability activate! Red Valkyrie!" Spectra declared

" Not so fast! Ability activate! Neo Valute!" Dan declared

" A feeble attack! What warrior depends on machinery like that? Dan, show them how a true brawler battles." Apollonir said

" Right! Here we go! Ability activate! Maximum Pyrus!" Dan declared

Apollonir got plus 200G and defeated Helios. He went back to Dan.

" Now it's our turn! Gate Card Set! Apollonir stand!" Dan declared

" Alright, you want Drago?! Bakugan brawl! Stand, Pyrus Drago!" Spectra declared

They gasped as Drago came out of the spiralling flames.

" He's... corrupted..." Aichi exclaimed

They ran away when Drago attacked Apollonir.

" Even Drago..." Leon exclaimed

" Give up. You and that fossil bakugan don't stand a chance against the Perfect Core. Ability activate! Dianos Cocos X!" Spectra declared

Drago's power increased by 200G.

" Keep it together, Drago! We're going to save you! Ability activate! Maximum Nova!" Dan declared

" Think again." Spectra said

Apollonir's power increased by 200G and so did Drago's power.

" Dianos Cocos X will always give Drago 200G over their opponent at all times." Spectra said

" No way!"

" Let's go, Drago! Ability activate! Burning Dragon!" Spectra declared

Drago's power level increased by 200G again.

" It's no use! If he increases his power, Drago's power will go up again!" Gaillard said

" Not yet! We still have cards to play! Ability activate! Neo Valute!" Dan declared

The abilities were nullified as Drago's power level went down to 500G.

" Plus this! Ability activate! Saiam Low!" Dan declared

Drago's power level was being sucked.

" Enough of this! Ability activate! Dianos Durance X!" Spectra declared

Apollonir's power was now the one being sucked.

" Relax. This will be over in a minute." Spectra said

" You got that right! Ability activate! Dispel Roa!" Dan declared

The ability was nullified and their power levels went back to base level. Apollonir attacked as Drago went back to Spectra and Apollonir went back to Dan.

" Gate Card Set! Drago stand!" Spectra declared

" I know you're in there, Drago! And I'm not gonna give up until I get you back! Bakugan brawl! Apollonir stand!" Dan declared

" Ability activate! Vestroia X!" Spectra declared

Drago pulsated as the core glowed.

" Could it be?! He's forced Drago to unleash the Perfect Core!" Apollonir exclaimed

" Fusion Ability activate! Darkus X!" Spectra declared

The attack threw Apollonir back as his power level went down by 200G.

" Fusion Ability activate! Ventus X!" Spectra declared

The attack hit again as Apollonir's power went down by 100G.

" But that's a Ventus ability! How did he do that?!" Julie exclaimed

" It's Spectra! He's forced Drago to access to the Perfect Core's energy. Now he can use all six attribute powers." Apollonir said

" All six?!"

" Destroy him, Drago! Fusion Ability activate! Subterra X!" Spectra declared

Apollonir was hit again.

" Stop it... Stop it, Drago!" Dan shouted

" Fusion Ability activate! Aquos X!" Spectra declared

The attack hit Apollonir again as his power level went down by 100G.

" I'll put Apollonir out of his misery! Fusion Ability activate! Haos X!" Spectra declared

Apollonir was hit once more as he went back to Dan. Drago went back to Spectra.

" You alright?" Dan ask

" Yes. I'm fine. However, Drago is not meant to contain that kind of power with his new body. If we don't save him soon, Drago would die." Apollonir said

" You're kidding!" Julie exclaimed

" But how do we face the six attributes that has that much power?" Mira ask

" With that kind of power... It must really hurt..." Ratie said

A light suddenly surprised them as Aichi turned into a ball of light.

" Aichi-sama!"

The light went to Dan.

" Dan, you have to use me." Aichi said

" But..." Dan said

" If you want to save Drago, you have to." Aichi said

" You can't! The Core's power is too strong for a human to handle!" Apollonir said

" I am aware of the consequences. However, if we don't stop Spectra, we will be too late." Aichi said

" But bringing you into battle would..." Dan said

" If you don't use me, then Drago will be in great danger! Hurry!" Aichi said

" Right!"

Dan grabbed the ball of light.

" You can rest now, Apollonir." Dan said

" Quatre Knights. It's impossible to stop him once he made up his mind. Let's put faith in what Aichi-kun is going to do." Ren said

" You might be right..." Ratie said

" He needs to be careful." Neve said

_" Aichi..."_ Kai thought

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Dan declared

Aichi stood as he was dressed in his king's attire with his scepter on his hand.

" It's that boy..." Gus said

" Impressive. Let's find out more of what you can do when we brawl. Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!" Spectra declared

" He's too big! Aichi-san can't possibly defeat him!" Runo exclaimed

" Ability activate! Burning Dragon!" Spectra declared

Drago's power level went up by 200G.

" Look out!" Baron shouted

" Dan, do it." Aichi said

" Ability activate! Aqua Pillars!" Dan declared

Pillars of water erupted from the ground as it hit the ball of fire. Aichi's power increased by 200G.

" Impressive." Spectra said

" That was an Aqua Force ability!" Julie said

" Then try this on for size! Ability activate! Vestroia X! And let's add the fusion ability! Haos X!" Spectra declared

" Double ability activate! Shadow Mist plus Shadow Raid!" Dan declared

A shadowy mist blocked the Haos attack and a raid from the shadows attacked Drago. Aichi's power level increased by 100G.

" He's counter attacking with the Shadow Paladin's ability!" Runo said

" Fusion Ability activate! Aquos X!" Spectra declared

" Ability activate! Rage of the Forest!" Dan declared

Giant vines sucked in the water attack as Aichi's power increased by 100G again.

" My vines love water. So does the Great Nature." Aichi said

" He just absorbed the attack with vines!" Gus exclaimed

" Fusion Ability activate! Ventus X!" Spectra declared

" Ability activate! Oracle Bell!" Dan declared

The attack was nullified after a bell was rung.

" Oracle Think Tank ability!" Runo said

" Fusion Ability activate! Subterra X!" Spectra declared

" Ability activate! Ferocious Lava!" Dan declared

Lava burst out at the Subterra attack as Aichi's power increased by 200G again.

" That's a Kagero ability!" Kai exclaimed

" A human that is defeating the Perfect Core's power! What kind of energy is that boy possessing?!" Apollonir exclaimed

" Fusion Ability activate! Darkus X!" Spectra declared

" Ability activate! Planetary Lock!" Dan declared

Black rings emerged as an explosion destroyed the attack. Aichi's power increased by 200G.

" He defeated Vestroia X?!" Spectra exclaimed

" You got that right!" Dan said

The card in his hand glowed as he looked at it.

" What the..." Dan exclaimed

He turned to Aichi as he nodded and Dan nodded in understanding.

" Forbidden Ability activate!" Dan declared

" What?!"

" Aichi has it too?!" Kai exclaimed

" Alpha Mode!" Dan declared

Aichi's scepter started to morph into a different shape. The orb is at the same place but more metal twined above it and a light glowed on top of it. The bottom of the scepter grew longer with a ruby at the end. Wings of light floated at Aichi's back.

" Alpha Ability activate! Gravity Down!" Dan declared

Drago was being dragged down by the ability.

" I remember something. The Elders told us before... Aichi-kun now has three forbidden powers inside of him. Alpha, Beta and Delta. Each forbidden power has their own special abilities. Alpha has the power of strength, speed, purification and the power to control gravity and light." Ren explained

" Now to bring Drago back! Alpha Ability activate! Grand Light!" Dan declared

Aichi targeted Drago's core as the attack hit and the core started to purify. The brawl was over when Spectra's life gauge was empty and Drago returned to Dan. Aichi turned back into a ball of light and went to Kai before returning to normal.

" Aichi!"

Kai caught Aichi when he fell asleep and was about to collapse.

" Good work." Kai said

" Drago! Are you alright, buddy?" Dan ask

Drago opened up.

" Yes, I'm fine." Drago said

" It's time for your punishment! Judgement!" Neve declared

Pillars of steel emerged around Spectra and electrocuted him as the field disappeared.

" Are you alright, Master Spectra?" Gus ask

" Yes... However... I never knew that he would be this strong. Let's go, Gus." Spectra said

The two walked off as the others checked on Aichi.

" Is he alright?" Dan ask

" Yeah. He's just exhausted." Kai replied

" I didn't know he would be so powerful." Dan said

" Who knows... He has even further potential than we could ever imagine." Leon said

" Yes. I've seen it after the brawl with the Perfect Core." Apollonir said

" We all need some rest now... Let's head back." Drago said

They nodded as Kai carried Aichi and they walked back home.

* * *

When Kai finished settling Aichi down, he went down to the living room to see the others.

" So it's decided. Now that the dimension controllers are increasing in power because Drago is gone, we have no choice but to go back to New Vestroia to destroy the other controllers." Dan said

" We want to go too! There's no way you're ditching us again!" Runo said

" Okay. But be careful. It's dangerous back there without bakugan to battle with." Dan said

" You bet we will!" Julie said

" We will follow too. In fact, I'm sure Sendou will still go even without our consent." Leon said

" You might be right. The more the merrier." Dan said

" So it's decided then. Apollonir will open the gate and we will all head to New Vestroia together." Drago said

" Yeah!"

They went to sleep as the night deepens.

~ The next day~

After explaining to Aichi their plans, they packed the stuff they needed and set off to the Tower.

" Where's Alice? She's supposed to be here." Dan said

" This is strange for Alice. She's always quite dependable." Drago said

" This can't wait any longer. I'm opening the gate." Apollonir said

" Look! She's here!" Runo said

" We almost went without you!" Julie said

" What took you so long, Alice? We were waiting for you." Dan said

" I'm so sorry. I brought Lync along with me but now he's completely disappeared." Alice said

" What? I can't believe you did that!" Baron said

" Lync's a traitor." Nemus said

" If Lync was here, Spectra won't be far behind." Wilda said

" Have you lost it?! Lync is Vexos! Vexos can't be trusted!" Dan said

" He said he's going to quit. He said he doesn't believe in the Vexos and that he had something important to tell you." Alice said

" Dan. This has got to be a trap." Drago said

Dan nodded.

" Sure it is. But we can't let that stop us." Dan said

" If we need to go, we need to go now." Apollonir said

He opened the gate and turned back to them.

" Hurry! The gate won't stand for long!" Apollonir said

" Okay! Let's roll, guys!" Dan said

Aichi suddenly felt a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him in as another hand covered his mouth.

" Sorry. You're not going anywhere." A voice said

Gus appeared behind them and threw a device that trapped them in an electric cage.

" Gus!"

They noticed Spectra and Lync behind him with Spectra holding onto Aichi.

" Aichi-sama!"

" Aichi!"

Aichi struggled in Spectra's grasp, his eyes turning to the hand that Spectra was holding onto. His ring was on that hand.

" Lync! You lied to me!" Alice said

" Yeah."

" Look, traitor! You better let us out or I'll-!" Dan said

He turned behind to see Mira outside the cage.

" Mira! You're free!" Dan said

" I'm sorry about this." Mira said

She walked over to Spectra and the others.

" This is wrong." Dan said

" I have no choice. My place is beside my brother." Mira said

" No way! Spectra's your brother?! Well, even if he is, you should know that everything he's doing is totally whacked!" Dan said

Gus and Lync entered the gate first.

" Come on, Mira! It's time to go!" Spectra said

Aichi got out of his grip as he started to take out his ring. But then a familiar sound came and a black ring appeared beside him. A blast from a dark Vanguard Circle hit him as he fell back and fainted.

" Aichi!"

Gaillard sent out his flames at the black ring from inside the cage as the ring shattered.

" It's just an agent..." Neve said

" Aichi-sama!"

They turned back to see Aichi being picked up by Spectra and he jumped into the gate with him.

" Don't do it, Mira!" Dan shouted

Mira jumped into the portal as Dan clenched his teeth and tried to force the cage open. When he succeeded, the gate, that was just close to his fingertips, closed. The cage broke as the others ran to him.

" Apollonir! Open the gate again!" Dan said

" It's no use. The battle with Helios and Drago worn me out. I can't open the gate again." Apollonir said

" No way!"

Kai clenched his fist.

_" I couldn't help him... He needed my help but I was useless... Aichi..."_ Kai thought

" Still, I can't believe Mira would betray us." Baron said

" Worst off, they've got Aichi-san with them now... What are we going to do now?" Runo ask

" I know who can help." Alice said

They turned to her as she helped to transport them to Micheal's lab.

" Well, hello everybody. What's the matter? Did you miss your gate?" Micheal ask

" Yes. But there's no time to explain, Grandfather. We need to get moving. We need your help to get us back to New Vestroia. And the Dimension Controller is the only one that can help us". Alice said

" I would be glad to help. But you should know that there's a problem with the transporter." Micheal said

" What is it?" Alice ask

" In order to repair the transporter systems, I had to use some Vestal technology. It was fascinating. They're a scientific advanced society, despite their use on bakugan. I took Lync's gauntlet without him knowing, it was worth the risk to get his technology. Then I diverted a portion of the system into the transporter. So now the transporter is repaired, but it only works with a person wearing a gauntlet." Micheal explained

" Then that means..." Julie said

" It's Toshiki Kai and us Quatre Knights with Dan and Baron included." Gaillard said

" Oh, about that. Ren, Leon. Here, catch." Kai said

Ren and Leon caught two gauntlets.

" I snuck them just in case." Kai said

" So sneaky..." Baron said

" Oh well. If that's how it is, then we have no choice. Don't forget me." Dan said

A tick mark appeared on Runo's head.

" Don't ever come back!" Runo said

But then Dan appeared in front of her face.

" I'll come back. Don't worry, I'll be back." Dan said

" Yeah."

Both held hands for a moment. When the transporter opened, they ran into the transporter.

_" Wait for me, Aichi. I'm coming to save you!"_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and please look forward to the next chapter! Thank you once more and bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there readers! I'm presenting to everyone chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Now, without further ado, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

When they landed back at New Vestroia, they checked the base first.

" Ace! Shun! Marucho!"

" It's so empty..." Ratie said

Baron checked their location.

" Looks like the trailer is parked near Beta City." Baron said

" That means Shun and the others must be in the city to destroy the controller!" Dan said

" If that's so, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ren said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Spectra and the others have entered Beta City and met with the other members.

" Spectra! So, you decided to grace us with your presence." Mylene said

They noticed Aichi in his arms.

" Who's that?" Shadow ask

" Have you forgotten or have you not been cleaning your ears lately, Shadow? This is the boy Prince Hydron wants to meet, remember?" Spectra ask

" Oh, right."

Spectra set Aichi down as Mylene looked behind them to see Mira.

" What's she doing here?" Mylene ask

" Mira Fermin has joined the Vexos. Accept it or else." Spectra said

" What?"

" Isn't that right, Mira?" Spectra ask

" He's right." Mira said

Aichi woke up and opened his eyes to see the Vexos. He immediately shot up and looked around.

_" That attack that knocked me out wasn't from Spectra and the others... If it's not them then... It could be none other than..." _Aichi thought

" Relax. You're in Beta City in New Vestroia. Your friends should be having trouble coming now that the gate has closed." Spectra said

" And now that Fermin is on our side, there's no one to save you! The Resistance is history!" Shadow said

A screen showed up with three figures trapped in capsules filled with water.

" Shun! Ace! Marucho!" Aichi exclaimed

" And when the others get here, we'll do the same to them!" Shadow said

" Release them!" Aichi said

" Why should we listen to you? You're in the city of Vestals. There is no escape from here." Mylene said

" I will find a way! You can't stop me!" Aichi said

A screen showed up again as an image of some intruders outside the city was spotted.

" Looks like we have company. Let's go." Mylene said

They went as Volt grabbed Aichi and dragged him along with them to the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were trying to get in from the outside...

" Looks like we're getting wet." Dan said

Suddenly, they were transported into the arena as light shone on them.

" So you found your way back. You should've learn by now, Dan Kuso. Staying in your world and minding your own business will save you so much suffering." Spectra said

" You can't shake us!" Dan shouted

Another light shone in front of them as Mylene and Shadow were in front of them.

" If you have something to say, say it to us." Mylene said

" Where is Aichi?!" Kai ask

Another light shone on top of the stands where Spectra and the others were. Aichi was standing on top of it with a chain tied to his wrists and the symbol on the stand. A tape covered his mouth.

" Aichi!"

Aichi struggled with the chains as they tried to step forward.

" Hold it. You're not saving him until you beat us. Don't worry. We won't do anything." Shadow said

" Fine then. Let's do this, Baron!" Dan said

" Right!"

The others stepped back as the battle began.

" Gauntlet Powerstrike!"

" Gate Card Set! Sorry buddy. I want to use him for a bit." Dan said

" No problem." Drago said

" Bakugan brawl! Perdition Dragon, Claws Vile Dragon stand!" Dan declared

Vile appeared out of the flames.

" So cool! Let's go, Nemus! Bakugan brawl! Nemus stand!" Baron declared

" Bakugan brawl! Hades stand!" Shadow declared

" Ability activate! Vile Flame!" Dan declared

The flames hit Hades as 200G was added to Vile.

" Oh wow! This is so awesome! Amazing and off the charts!" Dan cheered

Sweat drop...

" Was it a good idea that we gave Vile to him?" Leon ask

" In actual sense, yes. But in brawling sense, no." Ren replied

Aichi was sweat dropping too.

_" I knew giving him Vile would have some bad points..." _Aichi thought

" Bakugan brawl! Aquos Elico stand! Ability activate! Screw Blow!" Mylene declared

Elico has an increase of 200G while Nemus and Vile had a minus 100G each.

" Then try this on for size! Gate Card Open! Lava Reactor!" Dan declared

Vile had an increase of 150G.

" Now it's my turn! Ability activate! Shade Cocoon!" Baron declared

Elico and Hades were trapped in light spheres as they can't activate any abilities.

" Let's finish this! Ability activate! Purgatory Swing!" Dan declared

Vile swung his weapon as Elico and Hades were eliminated. Vile and Nemus went back to Dan and Baron.

" Good job on the first try, Vile." Dan said

" It's no problem. But please don't get too excited the next time you see my abilities." Vile said

" Right... Sorry." Dan said

~ Further into the fight~

" Double Ability activate! Phaser Trident plus Photon Tail!" Shadow declared

The attack hit the two bakugan as Shadow got ready another ability.

" Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor! This one tastes like victory! Ability activate! Saurer Cannon!" Shadow declared

The cannons were getting ready.

" Ability activate! Vile Barrier!" Dan declared

Nemus suddenly came in front of Vile.

" No! Stop it!" Vile shouted

" Ability activate! Spark Roa!" Baron declared

The cannons fired as the shield was broken and Nemus went back to Baron.

" Dan! Do something!" Vile said

" Right! Drago. It's your turn." Dan said

" You got it!" Drago said

" Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!" Dan declared

" This is the end of the line! Hades, fire!" Shadow said

But all it came out was smoke... Sweat drop...

" Don't tell me..." Gaillard said

" It looks like the poor machine needs to recharge before firing another shot." Sera sighed

" Leave it to Shadow Prove to screw all the Vexo's plans up." Neve said

" Leave the Earthling to me. Soon, you'll fall like your other foolish friends." Mylene said

" Don't tell me... You beat Shun and the others?!" Dan exclaimed

" Bakugan brawl! Elico stand!" Mylene declared

The attacks began as the others could only watch on. Suddenly, Drago's core started to glow again.

" Sorry, but Hades's all charged up now. Fire!" Shadow declared

" Ability activate! Screw Blow!" Mylene declared

" Ability activate! Dragon Contender!" Dan declared

Dragon Contender eliminated the abilities as their power level went back to base except for Drago. Drago had an increase of 600G. The attack was sent out at Hades as it returned to Shadow and his life gauge dropped to zero.

" Let's see how much power this controller can take!" Dan said

Shun and the others appeared behind them.

" Guys!"

" That's some intense power!" Shun exclaimed

" I have a suspicion... That it's from the Perfect Core." Ren said

" Elico! Ability activate! Scramble Zwei! You'll like this one. It doubles Elico's base power and knocks 400G off yours." Mylene said

" Let's finish it! Ability activate! Strike Dragon!" Dan declared

The ability knocked 400G off Elico and increases Drago's power by 400G. The attack sent Elico back to Mylene as her life gauge dropped to zero. The dimension controller overloaded and was destroyed thanks to Drago's Perfect Core energy. The bakugan reverted back to their normal forms.

" Now, as promised. Give Aichi-san back!" Dan said

" We never promised anything like that." Mylene said

" What?!"

" We're leaving! Bring the boy back with us!" Mylene said

They left as the symbol started to lower into the stand with Aichi still chained to it. Aichi struggled as the top completely closed and Volt released the chains on Aichi before taking him with them.

" Aichi!"

Dan grabbed Kai's arm.

" Kai-san! I understand how you feel but we need to go!" Dan said

" But..."

" Let's go! We can still save him later!" Dan said

Kai looked back up on the stand before turning to leave with the others. Drago made an opening with his flames and they flew out of the city. At the bottom of the arena...

" They destroyed Beta City's dimension controller and all our prisoners escaped. This is all your fault!" Mylene said

" No, it's not." Mira said

" You let her join us. You took the enemy in. And look what happened. Well, Spectra?" Mylene ask

" Do you doubt me, Mylene? Be careful." Spectra said

" Actually, this is your fault, Mylene." Gus said

" My fault?!"

" Of course. You're the one who lost the brawl. Yet you accuse Master Spectra?" Gus ask

Mylene growled.

" Look on the bright side. We still have the Resistance's ally's King. We can still have use for him." Lync said

Aichi glared at them. His wrists were shackled but the tape was gone.

" Your plans will never work! As long as I have control, there is no way you people can use me! Cray's powers are not for the likes of Vexos!" Aichi said

" Be quiet. No matter what, you can't use your scepter in that state. So if I were you, I'll be quiet and wait until we reach Gamma City." Gus said

" The others will find me and they will put a stop to the last controller! Give it up! You guys are already defeated!" Aichi said

" We're heading to Gamma now! Don't delay anymore! We have to protect the last controller!" Mylene said

They headed off as Volt took Aichi again and they sped off to Gamma City. On the way, Aichi was placed inside a temporary room inside the base of the Vexos. He sat down on the bed.

_" This must be their way of welcome. Fancy room but... I have to break free! I need to go back to the others!"_ Aichi thought

He struggled with the shackles but to no avail. The door opened and he turned to face Mira.

" Mira..."

" Aichi. Calm down. I just want to talk." Mira said

" You betrayed the Resistance. There is no need for you to talk to an enemy." Aichi said

" That's not it. Listen to me. I am just joining the Vexos to find out what my brother is up to. I never had any intention to betray the Resistance. All I wanted was to find answers." Mira said

" Why should I believe those words?" Aichi ask

" Because I am true to my word! I will free the bakugan but not until I find out what my brother is up to. I know betraying you guys was a big blow but I really had no choice." Mira said

" Mira..."

" I didn't know my brother would go as far as to bring you to my father to experiment on your powers. I observed it before and that's why I want to help you get free. I can't let what father did to Hydranoid turn to you!" Mira said

" But it's impossible... These shackles restrained my hands so that I can't use my ring... The key to unlock it is with them too... Even if you help me escape, they'll just drag me back again..." Aichi said

" What should we do then?" Mira ask

" Unless..."

" Unless what?" Mira ask

" Ren-san, Leon-kun and I are connected through this ability called Psyqualia. If I can communicate with them, then I'll be able to tell them where I am." Aichi said

" Try it then." Mira said

Aichi nodded as he activated his Psyqualia.

* * *

At the brawler's base, Ren and Leon's Psyqualia activated, but the bickering behind them was interrupting their concentration.

" Quiet! We can't concentrate on what Sendou's trying to tell us with all your bickering! If you guys want to settle a score, just do it somewhere else!" Leon said

" Aichi is?!" Kai ask

The two nodded as they concentrated.

" Aichi-kun is fine. Looks like they're taking him to Beta City. Apparently, they want to conduct experiments on him." Ren said

" Step on it, Baron! We have no time to waste!" Leon said

" You got it!" Baron said

The base went faster as they saw the entrance to Beta City in the distance.

_" Experiments? I won't allow that! Wait for me, Aichi! I'm coming!"_ Kai thought

Ren tapped his shoulder.

" Don't worry. Aichi-kun is safe as long as Mira is with him." Ren whispered

" Mira? But she betrayed us and joined the Vexos!" Kai whispered

" She joined just to see what her brother is up to. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ren said

Kai nodded as he faced the front again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was locked up in another room in the Vexos's base in Gamma City.

_" I need to get out of these shackles! I can use my ring if these shackles would just break!"_ Aichi thought

Aichi struggled with the shackles but to no avail.

_" It's no use... At this rate, they'll really find out about powers... Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

He laid on the bed and soon gave in to exhaustion.

* * *

Kai and the others managed to enter the Vexos's base but on the way, Volt got in the way.

" I'll handle this! Go on! Hurry!" Baron said

" Right!"

" Be careful!"

They ran further but was stopped by Shadow and Mylene.

" We'll handle this one. Hurry and go on. You guys need to save Aichi-sama." Sera said

" Gaillard, Neve. Go on. We can handle them." Ratie said

" Be careful, you two." Gaillard said

They nodded as the others proceeded forward. But they were stopped by Mira and Gus...

" Ace and I will handle this! Hurry up and go before it's too late." Dan said

" Okay!"

Kai and the others proceeded forward as they searched every inch of the area.

" No luck." Kai said

" Keep going. They can't be far." Leon said

They noticed some scientists heading somewhere as they followed them. When they arrived at a room, the scientists opened the door as Gaillard and Neve knocked them out.

" Let's go in." Ren said

They nodded as they entered the room. It was like a lab filled with equipments and a glass panel that separates another room. Inside that room was...

" Aichi!"

Aichi was strapped onto a bed with a breathing mask attached on him. A band was attached on his wrists, collecting data from his body to the computers.

" Get out of the way! Holy Prominence!" Gaillard chanted

The blue flames burned through the glass panel as they knocked each of the scientists out. Kai released the straps and bands off Aichi and took off the breathing mask.

" Aichi! Wake up! Aichi!" Kai said

Aichi opened his eyes to see Kai.

" Kai-kun... You came..." Aichi said

" It's okay. We're here now." Kai said

He carried him up as he turned back to the others who were working on the computers.

" Done. We've deleted all data of Sendou's powers. All back up data are deleted as well. The data that were sent to another person is deleted as well, they cannot be recovered. We can rest easy now." Leon said

" The technology from Cray thanks to the Nova Grapplers are really impressive." Marucho said

" It was hard asking them since they were robots..." Ren said

Sweat drop...

" Let's go. Before the back up arrives, we need to go." Kai said

They ran out of the room as they kept running through the passageways.

" How is he?" Leon ask

" He's asleep. Seems like they didn't do anything to him, he's just exhausted." Kai said

" Let's meet up with the others then." Gaillard said

They kept running as they almost arrived at their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Baron just finished his brawl as he saw Ratie and Sera still brawling with Mylene and Shadow.

" Legion Ability activate! Elico, Hades! Go back to base level!" Ratie said

Fianna and Femme's Legion ability caused Elico and Hades revert back to base level.

" This is so annoying! Stop chanting and stop turning Hades back to base level when I powered him up so much!" Shadow said

" Let's finish them! Ability activate! Vampire Waltz!" Sera declared

Pinot Noir sent out a melee of attacks on Elico and Hades as his power level increased by 200G. Mylene and Shadow were defeated when their life gauge were zero.

" You'll pay for this!" Mylene said

They ran back as Baron, Ratie and Sera went to find Dan and Ace. When they arrived, Dan and Ace had already finished the brawl with them taking the win.

" Thanks, Mira. I knew you wouldn't betray us." Dan said

" Of course." Mira said

Kai and the others appeared behind them.

" Aichi-sama!"

" He's fine. He's just asleep." Kai assured

The City started to shake as the Dimension Controller was destroyed and Drago flew them out of there.

" Now let's go get Prince Hydron!" Dan said

" Yeah!"

They rode on their other bakugan as they headed up to the tower. But all of a sudden... Drago and the others started to turn back to ball form. Shun managed to get a grip on the lifts as he grabbed Mira and Marucho while swinging and landed on one of the lifts.

" You got us. But who's got them?" Marucho ask

Dan and the others were still falling. Some managed to fish out their cards.

" Prominence Core!"

" Sin Buster!"

" Fianna!"

" Pinot Noir!"

" Vortex Dragonewt!"

" Claws Vile Dragon!"

" Phantom Blaster 'Abyss'!"

" Tetra-burst Dragon!"

Their respective units caught them as they flew up again.

" Thanks, guys! You saved us!" Dan said

" If you didn't call us in time, it would've been worse." Vile said

They set them down in front of the base as the other went down.

" Then I'll get him back to the room to rest." Kai said

" Okay. We'll be outside here if you need us." Gaillard said

Kai nodded as he turned to the base and brought Aichi back up to their room. He settled him down on the bed but Aichi suddenly opened his eyes.

" Kai-kun... Where are we?" Aichi ask

" We're in the base. Don't worry. You're safe here." Kai replied

" You saved me. Thank you. I knew I could believe in you." Aichi said

" You don't have to. No matter what I will always save you whenever you're in trouble and I won't rest until I save you." Kai said

" Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

He gave a peck on Kai's forehead as he blushed lightly.

" Aichi."

" Yeah?"

" We haven't done it for a long time. I miss it. Can you do it for me again?" Kai requested

" Sure."

He patted his lap as Kai went over to him and laid his head down on Aichi's lap. He closed his eyes as the melody was finally sang. The melody was soft, gentle, calming and most of all, beautiful. Kai was surprised at first on how Aichi could sing with such a feminine and gentle voice. The two would do it at night at Kai's house in his balcony or when Kai had trouble sleeping. The melody would always never fail to lull him to sleep and this was another point that Kai loved about Aichi.

* * *

Outside the base, they could also hear the soft melody as they turned to the base.

" Do you hear that?" Baron ask

" Yeah. It's really calming." Dan said

" I wonder who's singing that?" Ratie wondered

" You're right. Only Aichi-sama and Toshiki Kai are inside there. So it's weird." Gaillard said

" But I like it!" Ratie said

" I guess it's the same for us..." Sera said

Some footsteps approached them as they turned back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi had fallen asleep along with Kai after he sang the melody, unknown to them, a brawl had started outside the base. An explosion woke Aichi up as he startled Kai as well.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" I heard some explosions outside. Is something going on outside?" Aichi ask

" Shall we go check?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as they headed outside to flew the gust of wind blowing and Drago and Helios flew up into the clouds.

" What's going on here?!" Aichi ask

" Spectra came and challenged Dan to a brawl! Now they're up brawling up in the clouds!" Gaillard said

" Should we go after them?" Neve ask

" I think we should try." Aichi replied

They called out their units as they flew up to see explosions coming from the palace.

" Dan! Drago!"

Aichi flew as fast as he could towards the palace.

" Aichi! Wait!" Kai shouted

Vortex tried his best to keep up with Aichi as they arrived at the palace to see the debris. The last dimension controller was destroyed as well.

" Dan! Drago!"

" Aichi! Look out!" Kai shouted

A debris from a building beside Aichi collapsed on him as Dan also turned to see him.

" Aichi-san!"

They went over to the smoke as it dissipated. Aichi was safe but his leg was trapped under some debris.

" Aichi!"

Kai jumped down from Vortex as he started to clear the debris from Aichi's leg.

" Don't worry! I'll get you out of here! Just hang in there!" Kai said

" Kai-kun, you should get out of here! I'll be fine!" Aichi said

" No! I won't leave you alone! I told you that I will save you no matter what!" Kai said

The debris was finally removed as Kai helped him up. The announcement for the self destruct countdown started again.

" Dan! We need to go! Hurry!" Kai shouted

Dan nodded as Spectra was picked up by Brontes. Aichi and Kai got onto Vortex as Dan also got onto Drago and escaped before the palace exploded. When they were out, they could see everyone waiting for them.

" Everyone!"

" Aichi-sama! Are you alright?! You flew too fast that we couldn't catch up with you!" Gaillard said

" I'm sorry. I'm fine." Aichi said

" At least... They are finally free." Dan said

All of the five bakugan that were turned into bronze statues were back to normal.

" That's so great!" Aichi said

New Vestroia was finally free from the Vexos as they saw Alpha City flying away in the setting sun.

" It's all over now." Dan said

" Thanks for everything, Dan. We all owe you one. Now all that's left is to inform the people of Vestal the truth." Mira said

" And most importantly, we can all go home and meet with each other again!" Dan said

" It's great to be seeing you guys so happy again." Aichi said

" But aren't you the happiest one? Now you have lots of time to spend with Kai." Dan teased

" N-Not really... W-We would fight each other until we forgot the time sometimes..." Aichi said

" Really? Then we'll visit Card Capital next time." Dan said

" Okay."

" Sorry, Dan. Give my regards to Runo and the others." Drago said

" Sure."

" I don't understand. Isn't Drago coming along with us?" Marucho ask

" Drago can't come with us." Dan said

" What do you mean?! There must be another way!" Marucho said

" A part of my body is the Perfect Core, which keeps New Vestroia stable. I'm afraid I can't leave New Vestroia again, Marucho." Drago said

" That's not entirely true, Drago." A voice said

" Apollonir?!"

Apollonir and the other five ancient bakugan appeared.

" Drago, a bakugan evolves through battling. You have become more stronger than before. Strong enough to separate yourself from the Perfect Core at last." Apologize explained

" Separate? But how?!"

" The core would stay here and you would keep a spark of you to maintain your link. You've become nearly as powerful as the Perfect Core itself, Drago. Powerful enough to do almost anything." Apollonir said

" Then I can go to Earth with Dan?!" Drago ask

" Yes, Drago. It would make no sense to keep you in New Vestroia. You have earned the right to live wherever you wish." Apollonir replied

" Awesome! Drago, we're going home!" Dan said

" You're right, partner." Drago said

" You can travel between worlds whenever you want. You now have the power to open the dimensional gate yourself, Drago." Apollonir said before disappearing

" Really? Alright then, let's go home." Drago said

He managed to open the gate as they finally went back home.

~ Six months later~

Dan and the others visited Aichi and the others again with a visit from their friend. They entered Card Capital.

" Hello!"

" Welcome. Oh, and this is..." Misaki said

" She's Mira. I'm sure Aichi-san mentioned her before." Dan said

" So you're Mira, huh? It's nice to meet you. I'm Misaki Tokura." Misaki said

" Mira Fermin. So, where's Aichi and Kai?" Mira ask

" Oh, those two. They're not here yet... Well, I can guess why though. Those two are so unpredictable with their romance." Misaki shrugged

" I see..."

" Hey wait a minute... Where are the Knights?" Dan ask

" Oh. They're over there waiting." Misaki replied

She pointed to the back of the shop where the Knights were fighting each other. They walked over to them and noticed most of their other friends were there.

" Yo, guys! Long time no see!" Miwa greeted

" Yo. So who's that behind you?" Naoki ask

" Oh, she's our friend from Vestal, Mira." Dan replied

" Hello there, Mira. I'm Kourin Tatsunagi." Kourin said

" I'm Naoki Ishida!" Naoki said

" My name is Shingo Komoi." Shingo said

" The Great Me is Kamui Katsuragi!" Kamui said

" I'm Miwa Taishi!" Miwa said

" Hello everyone. I'm Mira Fermin." Mira said

" So what are you guys talking about?" Runo ask

" Just some things about Kai and Aichi." Miwa said

" So sneaky..." Marucho said

" Oh well. Those two are unpredictable altogether." Kourin said

" You might be right..." Dan said

" Now that I think about it, didn't you tell us something about hearing a song coming from the base while Shun, Marucho and I were up at the Palace?" Mira ask

" Yeah. It's mysterious. It sounded feminine but only Kai-san and Aichi-san were inside though, so it makes no sense." Dan said

" Wait, they were alone inside the base? And the voice sounded feminine?" Miwa ask

" Yeah."

" I think I know. That can be none other than Aichi." Miwa said

" Aichi-san?"

" Yeah. He probably inherited it from his mother or something. There was this one time we headed to the karaoke together. We band together to get those two to sing as usual." Naoki said

" You guys can really resort to any tricks just to get them to do things together, don't you?" Julie ask

" Yup!"

" But Kai refused, so we tried something new and got Aichi to sing a song. But a problem occurred and Ren clicked on the wrong song, it was a totally different language than our language. So it sounded like a romantic and feminine song and we could have some subtitles so why not? We handed Aichi the microphone and you could say chaos occurred." Miwa said

" We can't really blame him but it was something from him we've never heard before and we were sort of shocked and surprised... He recognized the language and sang every word out loud and clear." Kourin said

" But the funniest thing was that while he was singing, Kai was literally nose bleeding and when I tried to get his attention, it's like he couldn't hear or see me. His eyes were glued on Aichi no matter how much I tried." Miwa said

" Interesting..." Dan said

The shop door opened to reveal Aichi and Kai.

" Hello!"

" Welcome. What took you so long today?" Misaki ask

" Kai-kun insisted to have lunch before leaving." Aichi replied

" I see. We have guests." Misaki said

She pointed to Dan and the others.

" Dan! Everyone! Sorry we took so long." Aichi greeted

That was when they saw Mira.

" Mira! You finally came! It's been so long! How've you guys been?" Aichi ask

" We are all fine." Mira replied

" But I'm more curious about what's happening at Vestal now. What about Hydron and his Vexos?" Kai ask

" Well, where should I start? As soon as we returned to Vestal, we were invited on the evening news to tell our story. While we were gone, several rumors have been going around about what was really happening in New Vestroia. We went in front of the camera live to tell the people of Vestal the truth. Of course the royal family immediately denied everything, saying the talking bakugan were some kind of television trick that was sound effect. Luckily for us, the people believed that we were the ones telling the truth and they all banded together to rise up to fight." Mira explained

" And? What happened to that Zenoheld and Hydron?" Kamui ask

" They disappeared... One night under the cover of darkness." Mira replied

" You mean they were kidnapped?" Ingram ask

" No! They fled before they could be held capital for their crimes! King Zenoheld, Prince Hydron and the Vexos all escapes with the royal palace, before anyone realized what was happening, it was too late to stop them." Mira said

" I can't believe he's such a coward." Ratie said

" King Zenoheld is no coward. He wasn't running away to hide out at a dark corner of the galaxy. Just after his escape, the Resistance learned that he was preparing to hatch an even bigger plan that would make him the ruler of everything and everyone." Mira said

" That's crazy! There's no way we're going to sit back and let that happen!" Dan said

" I agree with Dan. No matter what, we can't let them have their way." Aichi said

" But the problem is, they could be anywhere. It'll be hard to find them." Photon said

" Well, we aren't a 100 percent that it is true. It'll be a difficult task to accomplish even for Zenoheld. Let's just hope for our sake this is just a rumor." Mira said

All of a sudden, Drago, Wilda, Elfin and Ingram started to glow.

" What's going on?!" Kourin exclaimed

Aichi's crystal started to glow as well.

" Aichi?!"

" I don't know! I'm not doing anything!" Aichi exclaimed

A light shone inside the shop. Dan, Mira, Marucho, Shun and Aichi were in a cloudy place.

" Why are we here?" Dan ask

Baron and Ace appeared beside them. Their bakugan appeared in front of them.

" What's going on? What are we doing here?" Aichi ask

The six ancient warriors appeared behind them as they turned.

" Drago. You and your friends must listen carefully." Apollonir said

" We were defeated by King Zenoheld." Exedra said

" You fought Zenoheld?!" Mira exclaimed

" What he desired from us is to take our six attribute energies." Frosch said

" He needed them to power the bakugan termination system device he created to destroy all bakugan." Oberus said

" To keep them free from Zenoheld's clutches, we are entrusting you with our attribute energies." Lars said

The energies were given to Drago and the others as they evolved.

" Guys, look at them! It's like they've all... evolved!" Dan said

Aichi's crystal suddenly glowed and transformed into a crystal tablet with the six attribute energies glowing their presence.

" We're entrusting you with that tablet. It contains a part of our attribute energies and it is very powerful. It can also power the system. Remember, we are all counting on you to protect the energies from Zenoheld. Only you can stop his mass destruction. Good luck" Apollonir said

The six ancient warriors all disappeared into the mist. The seven all woke up after that.

" Are you guys alright?" Julie ask

" You guys suddenly fainted." Runo said

" Oh man. Were we... just dreaming?" Dan ask

" No, we weren't..." Aichi said

The crystal tablet was on his hand and their bakugans were all evolved.

" So it wasn't a dream... Then we've got to stop Zenoheld whatever it takes!" Dan said

" Yeah!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Look forward to the next chapter! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


End file.
